You Can't Protect Her From Everything
by AngelAxexinf
Summary: Anakin gets a little over-protective of Ahsoka after the events of Mortis- especially around boys. He then ends up dragging Rex into trying to protect Ahsoka from the opposite sex. T to be safe...
1. Realization

**I'm back! *laughs evilly* Since I couldn't really choose between one of the Top Three (because the one in third place was one that I really wanted to do, but I didn't realize that until the poll was already up) I decided to do all three of them! :D So, here is chapter number one of You Can't Protect Her From Everything! My part inspiration: Of Ahsoka, Boys, and Her Boys by InkStarsAndSteelSkies. This story is pretty funny!**

* * *

Ahsoka had been Anakin's Padawan for about a year now, and Anakin noticed many changes in her: her attitude improved (along with her sense of humor), she became less of an over-curious Padawan and wasn't too eager to jump into things anymore.

The growing was another thing he noticed…

Anakin didn't expect it to happen so soon...

Nobody did. Not Rex, not any of the clones, not Admiral Yularen. He knew it was coming, but it was way sooner than he thought, and now he wasn't prepared. Anakin didn't know how he was going to cope with this in time for _anything_. He _knew_ Ahsoka was a girl (only reason why it was okay for her to wear a tube top) and he _knew _she was going to grow up eventually (she _had_ gotten about a head taller).

He just didn't expect it to be so soon…

He noticed this little problem when he, Ahsoka, and part of Torrent Company had been training in the gym on board the _Resolute_. Lately,Ahsoka had been complaining of not being able to breathe easily…

Anakin was doubled over, hands on his knees, and panting as if it was the end of the galaxy. Ahsoka had collapsed on the ground, lightsaber in hand and chest heaving. That was when Anakin noticed, that was when everyone in the room noticed.

Ahsoka's tube top was just a _little_ tighter than was safe…

Anakin saw some clones' eyes practically pop out of their heads, and some of them got looks on their faces he did _not_ like. "Ahsoka, get up," he commanded her.

Ahsoka gave him a strange look. "Why?" she half panted.

"Just do it, Snips." Anakin gave her his I'm-not-joking look. Ahsoka took a deep breath - some clones started staring even more- and got up from the mat. Anakin also noticed how Ahsoka fixed her tube top—just a little—when she stood up. "Come with me Snips." Anakin headed out the door of the gym, not-so-little Ahsoka in tow.

Rex saw the look Anakin gave him and immediately started barking out orders at the clones to get back to their exercises. Some payed half attention to him, while others continued to gawk. Rex frowned and started barking out even more exercises. He knew what some men would be talking about that night on their bunks- and he did not like that thought.

Anakin led Ahsoka through the ship's hallways until they were in the relatively empty area of the barracks. He turned around to fully face Ahsoka. He didn't know how he was going to say what he had in mind, but he hoped that Ahsoka wouldn't freak out if he did.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin faltered, and then rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What's wrong, Master?" Ahsoka looked at him expectantly. Anakin decided to just come out with the first thing on his mind and hope for the best. Besides, the worst she could do was throw a hissy fit.

Right?

"You could just come out and say it, Master. I won't get offended." Ahsoka went to lean against the wall.

Anakin wasn't sure she should be making promises like that…

"Well Snips," he began nervously, "since it's been a while now, and you've obviously grown…larger…" Ahsoka raised an eye marking, but didn't say anything. Anakin winced, immediately regretting saying anything in the first place. He then decided to go with the first thing on his mind and risk it.

"Maybe you should change your clothes?" He flinched, his voice cracking a little at the end, and waited for her screaming and hissy fitting. The only thing he got was a look- slightly confused, slightly amused.

"Why? Aren't my clothes fine, Master?" Ahsoka stopped leaning against the wall and looked into Anakin's eyes.

_No, they're not fine. _"Well, yeah," he voiced, contrary to his thoughts. "But I think it would be a better idea if you wore something more…protective." Anakin waited for a remark, or a glare, or _something_.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. With me constantly getting shot at, I might need a new uniform." Ahsoka picked at the hem of her miniskirt, agreeing—somewhat reluctantly—that she get new clothes.

Anakin released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Ahsoka gave him another strange look and turned around to head back to the gym. "So," she asked, "when do we leave?" She continued walking back towards the gym.

The gym was the _last_ place he wanted her to be…

"We can go right now!" Anakin lunged forward and grabbed Ahsoka's arm, startling her.

"What? Now? But Master-"

Anakin dragged Ahsoka back in the other direction. "Just let me change my clothes"(he wasn't wearing a shirt) "and we can get going."

"But Master! We were training-" Ahsoka again tried in vain to get Anakin to see reason.

Anakin pushed her into her quarters and shut the door. He sighed and raced down the hallway to change his clothes. _Man, this is gonna be tough, _he thought with slight dismay.

Ahsoka stared at the door her master had disappeared behind, twisting her lips in thought. "Hmmm…" she hummed to herself. Ahsoka crossed her arms and turned around to face her drawer. Something wasn't right with the way Anakin was acting, even the clones were acting strange; they were talking to her more, and Anakin seemed more protective than usual, but she decided to pass it off as them going through some sort of phase.

She only hoped Rex wouldn't start acting weird…

* * *

**Unfortunately Ahsoka, you hope in vain (we all knew Rex was going to get over-protective in this story, and if not, then SPOILER ALERT XD) I will most likely write about their adventure in the cloth shop in the next chapter, so sit tight peeps! Also, take a look at my dA (deviantART) page (link is on my profile page) for some pictures of LoZ, my OCs from What They Do In Their Spare Time and The Lizard War, and some cute pictures of stuffed animals *squee*! I know the summary says after the events of Mortis, but the first two or three chapters will be pre-Mortis. Ba-bye!  
**

**~AAx  
**


	2. A Change in Uniform

**Heeey!*smiles* I'm so glad to see that this story was so popular! Reviews, faves, and follows right after I published this thing! *squee* Well since it's obvious my fans are loving this particular fan fiction, I now present to you chapter two of You Can't Protect Her From Everything! (this chapter is pre- Mortis)**

* * *

Ahsoka looked out the speeder window, chin in her hand and lost in her thoughts. Anakin was on her right, driving the speeder he "borrowed" as if he had a set purpose in mind.

He kind of did…

Ahsoka sighed and leaned back. She just couldn't figure out a reason as to why her master had started acting so strangely. First, he was acting weird on missions that involved male civilians, second, he started sending a squad of men almost everywhere she went, and if not at least five of the clones, then he would _force_ Rex to accompany her.

Yep, Anakin was definitely acting strange. She only hoped Rex wouldn't start to get weird.

Ahsoka sighed again. "We're here!" Anakin pulled up to a small cloth shop on the corner of one of the floating platforms.

"Here?" Ahsoka looked skeptically at the sketchy cloth shop. Half the sign was falling off and the windows were a little grimy.

Anakin was already halfway to the door before Ahsoka had even climbed out of the speeder. He seemed…exited. There was something else that Ahsoka couldn't quite pin in the Force, something like…

Relief…

Ahsoka puzzled over the new fact as she walked through the door. She started as she took a look at the interior.

It was definitely better looking than the outside…

Brightly colored fabrics lined one wall, while threads and cloth ornaments lined another. Anakin was at the front desk, talking to a young human boy.

"I have your order right here sir."

_Wait,_ Ahsoka thought in confusion, _he called ahead?!_ In the space of two minutes when Anakin had gone to change his clothes and had come back to Ahsoka's quarters to pick her up, he had managed to fit an entire call in there and had already _ordered ahead_.

Ahsoka walked up to the desk next to her Master, arms crossed and a contemplative look on her face.

"Ahsoka, here are some designs you could look at for your new uniform. You can tweak them if you like." _Although I advise against it. _ Anakin thought in his head.

Ahsoka took the data pad and looked at the "designs" her master had picked out. Most of them looked like Master Ti's drab robe.

And they were all in varying shades of brown.

"No." Ahsoka handed the data pad back to Anakin. He took it with a shocked look on his features. "There is absolutely no way I'm wearing any variant of those." Ahsoka elaborated. "I'll choose what I need to wear starting with the fabric, because I would not be caught dead in _those_." Ahsoka eyed the pictures as if they would leap off the screen at any moment.

"Snips," Anakin said, using his pet name for her, "This is what I think is best for you to wear in battle." _That's not the only reason, though. _Anakin thought. Ahsoka could tell there was more to the reason, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I did say you could tweak it, so no need to over react." _ Tweak it, no major changes, please. _ Anakin pleaded.

The cashier watched the entire exchange in mild interest.

Ahsoka sighed and went over to a rack of fabrics, lightly skimming her hands over a thick burgundy colored cloth. "I'm the one who needs the new uniform Master, not you. I won't be able to walk half a meter in those without tripping!"

Anakin looked close to losing his patience with her. "Listen Snips—"

Ahsoka held up a hand, immediately silencing him. "Are you the one who needs to wear the clothes Master?"

Anakin lips formed into a hard line. "No, but—"

"Then don't you think it would be a good idea for _me_ to choose what I have to wear?"

Anakin couldn't help but see the logic in that.

"Fine," Anakin conceded begrudgingly. Ahsoka smiled in triumph and went to the glass case that made up the checkout counter. As she bent over to look at the little pins the store had on display, Anakin saw the cashier's eyes were nowhere near neutral space. Anakin could feel a growl begin to form in his throat as he glared at the boy who didn't even notice his look.

"Ahsoka, why don't you check out the fabrics while I look at some prices." It was more of a command than a question. Ahsoka sighed and went over to the burgundy fabric she was examining earlier. Anakin immediately leveled the cashier with a glare so cold the poor boy ducked under the counter, mumbling something about "finding some orders to fill."

"Okay!" Ahsoka looked up from the black cloth she was examining. "I have what I'm looking for! I'm ready to get measured now!"

"Alright!" The cashier popped up from behind the counter, immediately earning another glare from Anakin. "I'll get a lady to get you measured, then you can tell her how exactly you want your outfit to be made." The cashier gave Anakin a look as if to say "see?"

An old Twi'lek woman with green skin came out of a back room and rushed over to Ahsoka, hurrying her another room off the main one, exclaiming things like :oh, such a pretty girl! I used to be like you when I was younger!" Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the two ladies disappeared from his line of sight. He absently examined the various cloths of the fabric shop in the quasi-awkward silence as he waited for Ahsoka's measuring to be finished.

A few minutes later, the green Twi'lek came out of the room, laughing with Ahsoka as she walked towards the desk. "That is the thing with men! They never—" She stopped talking once she realized she was in the main area. Anakin and the cashier each raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Ahsoka hid her giggle behind her hand. "We're ready Master. I have the design and everything. She said it would be ready to pick up in a few days."

"A few days?" Anakin asked. He definitely did not want Ahsoka back on the ship in her current clothes for the next few _days_. "When's the soonest you can have them ready?"

"A few days," Ahsoka answered for the old woman.

Anakin groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine. Give me a call when you have it ready."

Ahsoka grinned and walked out the door towards the speeder they "borrowed". "Alrighty, Skyguy! Let's go back to the ship." Anakin sighed again and followed her, but not before he threw another glare at the cashier.

* * *

Ahsoka tried to ignore the stares she got as she exited the transport onto the _Resolute_. _Great_, she thought in dismay, _now Anakin has even the clones acting strange. _Ahsoka crossed her arms and went to the mess hall. As she walked in, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Her head swiveled around just as a trooper turned back to his food. She got a tray and went to sit down by the clone, whose name she recalled being Traz.

"Hey Traz." Ahsoka sat down next to the trooper, who avoided all eye contact. "How are ya?"

Traz continued to look down at his food and mumbled a quick "fine". Ahsoka frowned. This wasn't like Traz at all. He was usually loud and talkative, always cracking some kind of joke. "Are you okay Traz? What's wrong?" Ahsoka shifted closer to Traz, who seemed to stiffen even more, if possible.

"Everything's fine, commander." Ahsoka frowned and leaned towards him. Traz never called Ahsoka "commander", that was why she liked him so much- and why Rex didn't. As she leaned forward, she didn't notice how his line of sight had dropped.

Or how his face started heating up…

_Strange indeed_, Ahsoka thought.

* * *

A few days later, Ahsoka was back at the fabric shop, trying on her new uniform. Anakin was pacing around the main room, nervous because he didn't have a clue what the uniform looked like.

Ahsoka finally came out of the dressing room and presented herself to Anakin. "What do you think, Master?" she asked.

Well, it was definitely better than the tube top and miniskirt.

Anakin examined the outfit as Ahsoka spun in a circle. "Maybe you shouldn't have the diamond cut patterns in the leggings, Snips." Ahsoka made a face and Anakin regretted saying anything in the first place.

"They're thigh socks, Master. And remember, it's my uniform. Besides, they used up the last of the black material they had for these. They won't get another shipment for another few weeks."

Anakin examined the uniform, noting the triangular hole in the front and the part-backless material in the back. Anakin did not approve of the new uniform, but he knew that if he said anything, she would most likely throw a hissy fit.

"I guess this'll do." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. Ahsoka raised an eye marking again but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you want that pattern in the front?" Anakin felt a little uneasy about parts of the clothing, but because he knew she wouldn't agree to changing it any time soon, he decided to let it go…

For now…

Ahsoka could sense that there would be many problems in the future due to her "growing larger", and she wasn't sure she would be ready for said problems.

She only hoped Rex wouldn't start acting strange.

* * *

**This chapter is definitely longer than I had originally intended. But, long chapters are good, they keep my readers busy. :D The next chapter will be post- Mortis (that sounds a lot like post mortem!) and this time Rex is in it! Until next time! **

**~AAx**


	3. He Caught It

**I'm so glad this story is so popular! So far, it has the most followers and the most favorites! A new person either follows or favorites this thing nearly every day! So without further ado, I present to you the third chapter of You Can't Protect Her From Everything!**

* * *

Rex knew it would happen. _He_ was at least more prepared than Anakin had been, even though he was still thrown off guard by Ahsoka's…growth. Rex had even noticed before his commanding officer had, and he thought that it should have been the other way around, with Anakin being Ahsoka's master and everything. Rex decided then that he would never-not in a millennia- understand Jedi…

"Rex!" Rex snapped out of his daydream to look towards the high voice that called him. "How 'bout this one?"

Rex examined the garment she held up. "No," he vocalized immediately, turning his gaze back to the datapad he was holding. He heard Ahsoka growl from behind him.

"You don't like any of these!" Ahsoka hung the garment back up. Rex couldn't help but shrug.

It wasn't _his_ fault he didn't like swimsuits, let alone _bikinis_…

Ahsoka sighed again. "Rex, you know that I can't buy one until you agree with it-per my Master's deal with me- and we can't really do this mission without this swimsuit." Ahsoka made a face that said _you can't disagree with that_.

"Well then," Rex said, turning towards her. "I guess I'll just never agree to any of your selections, and we could forget all about this mission." His line of sight went back down to the data pad.

'Rex, you're being difficult. That isn't your job." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"I know," Rex agreed absently. "It's normally your job." Ahsoka groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

"What exactly is so wrong with these bikinis?" Ahsoka cried.  
"That's exactly the problem," Rex said, pointing at another garment Ahsoka had picked up. "They're bikinis."

"And what's wrong with bikinis?" Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, throwing Rex an all-too-innocent look.

"They are not…appropriate… for you to be wearing…right now, and…" Rex was starting to feel stupid and awkward for trying to answer her question in the first place.

"And why can't I wear them?" Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest again. Rex could see where she was going with this…

And he did _not_ like it…

"You just can't!" Rex could feel his face beginning to heat up, and he quickly rotated his body to look out the store front window. He heard Ahsoka snickering behind his back and Rex just sighed again. Ahsoka picked up another bikini.

"Why do they have to be bikinis anyway?" Rex swiveled back around to face Ahsoka.

"Because I'm not wearing any of those boring and ugly one-pieces," she answered while examining a swimsuit Rex did not approve of. Rex glared at Ahsoka.

"I think you'll look nice I that one," a male voice said behind Ahsoka. Ahsoka turned and smiled. Rex frowned when he saw who was talking. He immediately assessed the situation.

_Human male, dark brown hair, green eyes, about 5'7", 190 lbs._ Rex did not like how the situation was turning out. _Typical holo-star looks. _Rex scowled. _Threat. Must eliminate threat. _

Rex tuned back in to hear Ahsoka already flirting with him.

"Blue would look really nice on you, especially the lighter colors." Rex saw the markings on Ahsoka lekku change color to a shade darker- the Togruta equivalent of a blush. He glared at the boy to try and discourage him, but the boy just took it all in stride, even going as far as to smirk at Rex.

"Well maybe you could help me find a swimsuit he could approve of," Ahsoka said, jabbing a thumb towards Rex. Rex glared at Ahsoka, and then at the boy.

"Yeah, I think I could help you," he answered, "By the way, my name is Mars."

"I'm Ahsoka," she said, extending a hand. Mars shook it gracefully, and Rex wondered why he insisted on hanging around. Realization dawned on Rex when he saw what Mars was wearing.

_Crap!_ Rex thought. _That kid kriffing works here!_ He could feel another growl beginning to form in his throat.

Ahsoka and Mars started to head towards one end of the shop, Mars shooting Rex an innocent look. Rex glared and wondered why Mars didn't feel intimidated by him. _I'm not wearing armor. He doesn't know I'm a clone_, he reasoned within his head.

Mars handed Ahsoka a few swimsuits and told her to go try them on. Ahsoka took them and walked into the nearest stall to change. Mars leaned back against a shelf next to Rex. Rex gave him a look and turned back to the data pad he was holding.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Rex gave him a look and grunted. Mars sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but Ahsoka exited the stall in a light blue bikini.

"That one looks nice," Mars complimented.

Rex scowled. "No," he grunted. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with this one?" she spread her arms out and spun in a circle. It was a simple blue halter style bikini.

"Too revealing," Rex looked back down at the data pad.

"It's not the best of the swimsuits you've tried on," Mars said, rubbing his chin. Ahsoka pulled a face and walked over to a rack of one pieces, pulling one off of the hanger and walked back to the dressing room, all without Rex or Mars noticing.

"What about this one?" Rex and Mars both looked up from the datapad, both wishing they hadn't.

The swimsuit Ahsoka had on was a one piece, but was more strings than anything else…

"Ahsoka, change your clothes." Rex could feel his face heating up.

Mars had turned bright red as well at the sight of her swimsuit. It was covering only the most necessary parts, and Rex saw more than he wanted to see of Ahsoka. The pattern of said "swimsuit" was more like a giant dark red V in the front, covering anything that would have had Ahsoka arrested if she went out in public.

"What?" Ahsoka gave Rex an innocent look. 'You said I should wear a one piece. And this is obviously a one piece."

"Ahsoka change your clothes!" Rex almost yelled. Ahsoka huffed and turned around. Rex and Mars averted their eyes when they saw more of the Togruta than was healthy for either of them.

When Ahsoka closed the door to the changing room, Rex spun on mars. "Why would you give her something like that?!" he demanded.

"I swear I didn't give that to her! I don't know where—"

"You little liar!" Rex yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Mars yelled back.

Rex was close to throttling the store employee, and he didn't care if it would look bad on his title of Captain. Rex knew this mission would be one that he wouldn't enjoy. Now he was regretting not saying anything about Ahsoka's choice of swimsuit from the beginning.

"Rex?" Rex and Mars looked up from their battle to see what the problem was. Ahsoka had found another swimsuit. Rex had and Mars had to agree…

It was _perfect_…

Rex looked at the bikini closer. It was light blue like Mars had suggested, and it wasn't as revealing as the others, so it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to Ahsoka. One tie went around her neck, while the other was more of a clip at her back.

"What do you think?" Ahsoka asked almost shyly. She looked towards Mars for his opinion.

"You look amazing!" Mars said enthusiastically. Ahsoka aimed her attention at Rex, looking for approval.

"It's good," he grunted out. Ahsoka new that that was Rex's way of saying something was perfect. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'd better put all this away," Ahsoka said, motioning to the piles of swimsuits.

"Oh, I'll take care of that for you," Mars said, walking over to the first pile of bikinis. He picked up the red V one piece and walked over to the nearest trash bin, tossing it in before swiveling to look Ahsoka in the eye. "_Never_ do something like that again," he said in serious tone.

Ahsoka's markings on her lekku darkened considerably. "Sorry about that," she apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "I was trying to get you two to agree with each other, or at least talk without glaring." This last remark she aimed at Rex.

Ahsoka went back to the changing rooms. Mars looked at Rex, who only gave him a questioning look. "What?" Rex asked.

"I don't think doing something like…that… would have gotten us to get along," Mars said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You're right, kid," Rex put the datapad down to look at Mars.

"Would she have done something worse?"

"Probably."

Mars looked to Rex in surprise. "Oh yeah, definitely, Ahsoka can be like that sometimes." Rex smirked.

"Oh really?" Mars didn't look that surprised.

"Yep, she's smart, quick on her feet, strong-willed, _painfully_ stubborn at times—"

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know!" Ahsoka called from the changing room.

Rex and Mars started, and then shared a look. Mars was the first to start laughing, and eventually Rex joined in too. Ahsoka watched from the door of the changing room, her own smile on her face. She was glad they were getting along; she could sense that Rex practically hated Mars just for talking to her. Ahsoka sighed. This little endeavor wasn't exactly a good thing though, because whatever sickness it was that Anakin had…

Rex had caught it.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! I swear, I almost got carried away with this particular chapter. And if you haven't noticed, all of the boys seem to have a particular trait going for them. (just so you know, he had brown hair and green eyes) :p Also, check out my dA page (link on my profile) to see the Star Wars: The Clone Wars memes I've done in the past 2 days (I just learned how to take screenshots and how to make memes out of those, so now I'm abusing the power) **** I am willing to accept ideas for anything having to do with this chapter, because I can already sense a HIATUS coming in the future… well, enough of my rambling! Thank you to all of those who faved/followed me/ my fan fiction(s)! I really appreciate it! **

**~AAx**


	4. Apologies 1

**I think this is one of my most popular fan fictions. It has almost as many views as What They Do in Their Spare Time, but it took a lot shorter. This chapter is more of a quasi-awkward conversation between Rex and Ahsoka (it's more awkward on Rex's part). But, enough of my chatter! Here is the next chapter of You Can't Protect Her From Everything!**

* * *

Ahsoka walked down the moonlit path. She crossed her arms, rubbing them up and down to generate some heat in the chilly night. She looked out to her right, at the shiny lake reflecting fractured images of the full moon. She sighed. _Why did they have to do something like that?_ She thought. Of course, she didn't have an answer to her question. Footsteps sounded on the dirt path behind her, but she didn't bother to see who it was. She already knew.

"Ahsoka, we need to talk," a voice said. Ahsoka didn't answer, she just kept walking. "Ahsoka!" A figure ran in front of her, trying to block her path. When she swerved around him, he grabbed her shoulders to keep her still. She didn't look him in the eye, instead choosing to stare at the white chest plate that was at her eye level. She could feel that Rex wanted to tell her something, but she didn't care, she was too upset at what he and Anakin had done.

"Ahsoka I—" Rex's comm. beeped before he could finish his sentence. "This is Captain Rex here," he said.

"Rex," it was Anakin's voice that answered. "It's time to go. Did you find Ahsoka?" Rex looked up to see Ahsoka walking back down the path.

"Yes sir," he answered absently. Rex's expression turned grim.

"…How is she?" Anakin's uncertainty made Rex start, but he answered anyway.

"She's…upset, sir. She wouldn't acknowledge me." Rex was starting to feel guilty for the way he reacted earlier. He was starting to think he _over_ reacted. Rex knew the flight back to the _Resolute _would not be a pleasant one…

Ahsoka sat back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chin and arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't hear the door open, but she did notice the footsteps coming toward her, and she did hear the sound of armor scraping against the durasteel wall of the room she was in. Ahsoka spared a glance at Rex, who was sitting a little awkwardly next to her.

"Is there a reason you're sitting in a storeroom?" Rex asked, trying at a little bit of humor to cheer Ahsoka up.

"To get away from you and Anakin," Ahsoka said, glaring straight ahead. Rex flinched. Now he _really_ felt guilty for the way he acted earlier in the mission.

_I can't help it if I didn't like the kid_, he thought in his own defense. Rex sighed and turned towards Ahsoka. "Listen kid, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was just trying to keep you safe—"

"Keep me safe? Keep me safe from what, Rex? You and Anakin almost blew the mission just because I was just dancing with a guy and he tripped! He had guards with him Rex! You and Anakin almost blew our cover! I could have gotten killed if they found out who we really were! To me, that only made the situation worse," Ahsoka half-yelled at him, anger flashing in her eyes. Rex flinched, he couldn't help it; he knew Ahsoka was right. He hoped Ahsoka didn't notice the move, but she did.

"Sorry, Rex. I just…" Ahsoka let her voice trail off, her lekku turning a shade darker.

"No, it's okay. You're right. I shouldn't have done what I did," Rex said, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. Ahsoka's lekku darkened even more at the memory of what had happened at their undercover ops mission…

* * *

Ahsoka had to pretend to be the adopted daughter of a rich lord. A gala was being held at a mansion on the moon of some planet whose name Ahsoka had long since forgotten. The beginning meal was tense, with Anakin and Rex watching Ahsoka and the boy's every move like a hawk waiting to kill something.

Actually, they both seemed ready to kill the senator's son she had been flirting with…

Ahsoka was dancing with the senator's son -whose name was Ramus- and was actually enjoying herself. That is, until they were jerked by a clumsier couple (it seemed no one could really dance at the gala, but they were all enjoying themselves, so nobody said anything) and his hand slipped down past her waist. Ramus immediately started apologizing, insisting it was a mistake, and Ahsoka believed him.

Too bad Anakin and Rex hadn't believed him.

Anakin stalked towards where they were standing, cold determination in his eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Anakin had said.

Ramus started at the tone and then offered the same explanation he had given Ahsoka. "I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to—"

"It didn't look like it to me," Rex said also glaring, walking over to wear they were standing in the middle of the dance floor. They were starting to draw attention; Ahsoka could see the eyes of nobles watching them and their argument.

Anakin and Rex only moved closer. The guards that had been hovering around Ramus also stepped closer, the two Basilisks casting an imposing shadow over the group.

"Master it's no big deal," Ahsoka hissed between her teeth.

"Yes, it is a big deal, Ahsoka," Rex interjected. He leveled Ramus with a glare. Ramus glared back indignantly.

Ahsoka's lekku were changing color, darkening to a shade akin to black. "It doesn't matter. He apologized and—"

"Ahsoka, I think it's time we left," Anakin said. Ahsoka widened her eyes in shock and embarrassment.

"That's not necessary," Ahsoka said, stepping back towards Ramus, extending her hand to grab his. Just as their hands locked, Ahsoka felt a hard grip on her arm. She jerked back, and because Ramus still had his grip on her hand, he jerked forward. Ramus nose met Ahsoka's chest, just under her collar bone.

"That is it!" Rex grabbed Ramus's shoulder in a biting grip shoving him backwards against the Basilisk guards.

"Sir, if there is anything I can do—" Ramus tried again. He was persistent in trying to make amends with Rex and Anakin, but they wouldn't listen to him.

"You can step away from Ahsoka," Anakin said, his tone deathly cold. Ahsoka saw his hand move up, towards the general area where his hidden lightsaber was.

"Why don't we all just forget about this—" Ahsoka tried again to calm down the situation, but Rex cut her off.

"_No _Ahsoka, not after what that little perv just did to you," Rex growled. The Basilisk guard on Ramus's left snarled.

"I think it's time you left," he said, teeth bared.

"We were just leaving anyway." Anakin glared at Ramus.

"Come on Ahsoka," Rex said, tugging her arm. Ahsoka let go of Ramus's hand, shooting him an apologetic look. Ramus gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. Ahsoka pulled her arm out of Rex's grasp and stalked towards the doors to the hall. Rex and Anakin followed, and eventually, the gala re-commenced.

Ahsoka pushed open the door roughly with the Force, trying to slam it in Anakin and Rex's faces. Anakin pushed the door open again, slamming it against the wall of the apartment they had "borrowed".

"Ahsoka—" Anakin had begun, but Ahsoka cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it! We almost failed this mission! Why the heck were you two acting like that!?" Anakin scowled at her choice of words.

"Ahsoka, it was for your own safety," Rex reasoned, crossing his arms.

"I was perfectly fine! It was an accident! I could have gotten killed by those two guards, Rex!" She was screaming now. She looked ready to hit the both of them. "That was completely embarrassing and totally unnecessary. I will never be able to go back in there again!" she cried.

"We don't want you going back in there, Snips," Anakin said.

The argument only got worse from there…

Anakin and Rex were trying to justify their reasons for indirectly threatening the senator's innocent son. Ahsoka was trying to get them to see why they were wrong.

"It would be better for all of us if you would just listen for once to what I say!" Anakin was close to yelling, not quite, but he was close.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had never met you in the first place! I would rather be an unwanted youngling stuck in the Temple than be forced to learn under a master who can't even trust his own student to stay safe!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin and Rex froze.

"Ahsoka, I do trust you. I just—"

Ahsoka's face twisted up, her eyes narrowing against something. "Yeah right," she muttered, walking to her room.

Ahsoka's words rang in Rex's ears. There was something about what she'd said, the way she'd said it, that struck Rex.

_It would have been better if I had never met you in the first place._

_Rather be an unwanted youngling stuck in the Temple…_

Rex didn't miss the meaning in what she said.

She was wishing she had never met Rex, either…

Rex also didn't miss the tears of frustration that had gathered in her eyes before she turned to go to her room.

Rex could feel the guilt begin to settle in. He knew he was wrong in what he had done, attacking Ramus like that. He just didn't understand how Ahsoka could be so okay with what he had done. Rex walked slowly to the door of Ahsoka's room, Anakin following closely behind. Anakin also felt guilty, Rex could tell just by the way he walked. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked softly. He heard a noise, so he opened the door, letting the light from the living room flood Ahsoka's. To the left was Ahsoka's bed, her form under the covers. She wasn't really sleeping, they both knew that. Anakin made a move to step forward, but Rex put a hand on his arm, stopping him. He didn't think she wanted to be talked to right then. Anakin sighed softly and closed the door, walking towards his own room.

Rex continued to stare at the closed door of Ahsoka's room. He was beginning to understand where she was coming from, but he still felt he was at least a little right…

He was only trying to protect her…

Rex sighed also and went to his own room.

* * *

The ride back to the _Resolute_ had been tense, with Ahsoka immediately taking a different path than towards her quarters. It took Rex about an hour to find where exactly she was hiding. He wasn't looking for her just because Anakin told him to, he wanted to apologize. So that's where he was now, leaning back against the cold durasteel walls of a random storeroom, sitting next to Ahsoka.

"How come… you reacted like that?" Ahsoka asked, chin still on her knees. She gave Rex a patient look, waiting for him to answer.

Rex stalled. "I guess… I just didn't like him. He shouldn't have touched you like that—"

"Rex it was an _accident_!" Ahsoka cried. Rex sighed.

The problem was, he _knew_ it was an accident. The look on his face must have given it away, because Ahsoka gasped and whirled on him. "Wait, you _knew_ that it was accident, but you _still_ threatened Ramus?!"

"Ahsoka I—" Rex stammered. He reached out a hand, trying to keep her from blowing up on him, but Ahsoka was already standing up.

"You and Anakin are unbelievable, you know that? You two have been acting weird lately, and it's driving me nuts! I can't even walk down the hall without having an escort—" Ahsoka suddenly cut herself off, voice caught in her throat. Rex was standing in front of her, hand on her shoulder and a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry, Rex. I just…" Ahsoka sighed and went back to sit against the wall, slamming her head in the process. After a few moments, she heard a thud beside her, and looked over to see Rex was back in his original position, trying t get comfortable on the hard floor.

Rex hated it when Ahsoka's voice cracked; it meant she was on the verge of tears. That had happened only once before, she was still a green Padawan. They had failed a mission, many men had died, and Ahsoka believed it was her fault. Rex never wanted to see her like that again.

He put a hand on her shoulder, albeit a little awkwardly. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to do this kind of thing, he must be breaking some kind of regulation or _something_.

"So…why?" Ahsoka asked after a few minutes of silence. Rex looked at her, not understanding.

"I already—" Rex began, but Ahsoka cut him off once again.

"And don't say it was because you thought he was a perv and the thought of him touching me made you want to kill him," Ahsoka said in all seriousness. Rex only stared, stunned.

That was exactly what he was going to say.

"Well… I guess," Rex began, but didn't know where to take it from there. "You're a young woman, Ahsoka," he said, as if that really answered the question.

"So?" Ahsoka gave Rex a confused look. Rex got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn't even Force-sensitive yet he could tell there was going to be major awkwardness between them.

"You have to be careful around…boys…you know, at your age…" Ahsoka's eyes widened with complete horror.

"Wait, you're not going to—"

Rex could see where _this_ was going…

"N-no! Ahsoka I wasn't going to…" Rex trailed off. He could feel his face begin to heat up, starting from his neck all the way to the tip of his ears. This was neither the time nor the place to give Ahsoka "the talk". Ahsoka's lekku had changed color to a color akin to black.

"But still, kid. You're going to have to find out sooner or later, and—"

"Rex, _be quiet_."

Rex took his hand off of Ahsoka's shoulder, the receding blush creeping back up his neck. The silence between them turned tense and awkward.

"I'm sorry, too," Ahsoka muttered after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For saying I wished I had never met you and Anakin." Rex patted Ahsoka's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay," he said in what he hoped was a forgiving and comforting tone.

"No, it wasn't okay. I let my emotions get ahead of me when I shouldn't have, Rex. I hurt you. It was totally cruel of me to say something like that." Ahsoka rested her chin on her knees again, lost in thought. Rex didn't know what to say.

A slightly awkward silence –on Rex's part –came over them as they sat in the storage room. Rex's leg was falling asleep, and he was sure his back would go into some kind of muscle spasm from the prolonged sitting position he was in, but he didn't move.

For lack of something better to do, Rex awkwardly patted Ahsoka's shoulder again. His back was about to stiffen up, he could feel it, and his pauldron was close to poking out Ahsoka's eye. Rex shifted, distancing himself from Ahsoka. It was probably wrong sitting this close to his commanding officer.

"Rex?" The sound of Ahsoka's voice stopped his movements.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise to try not to overreact in the future?" He examined her face, from the expectant- and hopeful- look in her eyes to her position on the ground. He was standing now, so she looked much smaller than she already was, despite being fifteen years old. Ahsoka was something special to him, to the entire 501st. He knew that the men would protect their commander with their lives. Rex smiled.

"I am making no promises."

* * *

**I swear I was trying hard not to start laughing when I wrote Rex's response. Sorry for the lack of funniness in this one, but hopefully the awkwardness makes up for is one of the longest chapters I have ever written for this story. The next chapter will be about Anakin trying to apologize to Ahsoka…**

**We all know that can't go well…**

**I can seriously sense a long update wait after the next chapter goes up, so if you have any suggestions or ideas, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review about it! I am also taking suggestions for picture that I can post on dA (link on my profile page). I might be able to do covers for fan fictions (**_**might **_**I can't promise that it'll be perfect. I don't have a tablet or anything like that) Until next time!**

**~AAx**


	5. Apologies 2

**Hello my adoring fans! After this chapter, I have about two more ideas until I go into a serious mental block and end up putting this thing on a long update wait. You know ideas are always welcome! *hint hint, nudge nudge, winka winka blinka* This is where **_**Anakin **_**tries to apologize for almost killing Ramus from the last chapter. Enjoy…**

* * *

Ahsoka walked into the cockpit of the ship, glancing around curiously. Anakin sat at the pilot's seat, even though they were in hyperspace.

"Oh, Ahsoka you're here! Good," Anakin said, standing up. His eyes flicked to the door, and it closed, keeping them in the cockpit alone. He avoided Ahsoka's eyes, seeming almost…

Nervous…

Ahsoka puzzled over this as she watched Anakin fidget awkwardly for a few moments. She knew why Anakin had called her there, but she didn't want to say anything about it. She was reveling too much in the discomfort Anakin was feeling at his own expense. In a way, he kind of deserved it.

"Ahsoka," Anakin began after a long moment. "I wanted to apologize for my…behavior…at the gala a few days ago." Ahsoka was _really_ enjoying his discomfort. Anakin continued.

"Master, I understand—well partly—why you acted the way you did," Ahsoka said, going to lean against the co-pilot's chair.

"I was just trying to protect you, Snips. I—"

"Wait, protect me from what?" Ahsoka asked, interrupting him. This was one question that had been bugging her since Rex apologized, and she still hadn't figured out what exactly what their motive was to threaten a powerful senator's son like that.

"I just…didn't trust him," Anakin said with finality.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense! You can't just go and attack someone because you don't trust them!" Ahsoka was starting to get frustrated all over again. She just didn't understand how they could possibly justify their actions.

"Ahsoka how can you be comfortable with the way he touched you like that?" Anakin said.

"I never said I was comfortable with it! But I understood that it was an accident, that why I was able to forgive him. Unlike some people…" Ahsoka added under her breath.

"Listen Snips," Anakin said, "as your master, it's my duty to protect you, no matter what. He could have had a needle on him filled with poison! He had a chance to kill you, Ahsoka."

She only stared at Anakin. "Master, you have gone _completely _paranoid."

Anakin glared. "Ahsoka, I'm just trying to protect you—"

"Protect me form what Master?!" Ahsoka cried. "He was innocent, it was an accident, and he wasn't trying to do anything wrong!"

Just like Rex, Anakin knew that…

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You are just like Rex, you know that? I can't believe you would go and do something like that!"

"Ahsoka listen I—"

"No," Ahsoka interrupted, holding up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. I want a real explanation as to why you had to go and do something like that."

"You'd better watch you tone, Snips," Anakin said in a dangerously low voice. The figure of the _Resolute_ appeared in the window. Ahsoka went stiffly to sit down in the co-pilot's seat she had been leaning against, ignoring Anakin. Anakin sighed.

"Master, I'm sorry," Ahsoka said after a while.

Anakin looked up. "For what?"

"For behaving the way I did after the gala in the apartment. I shouldn't have yelled like that, I shouldn't have said I wished I wasn't your Padawan. I know you're trying to protect me, but it's frustrating when I don't know what the danger is." Ahsoka fingered the controls.

Anakin stayed silent for a moment, contemplating how he was going to say what he was going to say next.

"Is it because he was a boy?" Ahsoka asked, turning to look at Anakin. She kept her hands on the controls, slowly steering the ship towards the _Resolute_.

"Well…partly," Anakin admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry, Master. I know how to take care of myself." Ahsoka gave Anakin an encouraging smile.

"Speaking of…" Anakin began. He stopped, not knowing how he was going to say anything without Ahsoka freaking out on him. "I guess since you're at that age now, there are some things you should know…"

Ahsoka turned around in her seat, a fully guarded expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What things?" she asked carefully.

"Well…" Anakin nervously rubbed his head again. "Ahsoka, since you're a young woman now, you need to know how—"

Ahsoka's eyes widened in horror and complete fear. "No! Nonononono! I don't want to hear it!" She said loudly, covering her montrals.

"Ahsoka, I have to tell you!" Anakin reasoned, his face turning dark red.

"No, you don't have to tell me anything. Rex was—"

"Wait, Rex told you already?!" Anakin looked ready to murder his second in command.

"No!" Ahsoka cried. "He was about to tell me, but I cut him off before he could say anything!" Ahsoka lekku were now close to the color black, and Anakin looked as if he were close to passing out from all the blood that was rushing to his head.

"Ahsoka, you have to know this at your age—"

"Master, I already know!" Ahsoka said, cutting him off mid-sentence, hands still over her montrals.

"What? Who told you?" Anakin couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Master Ti did."

"She did?" Anakin asked, surprised. _Well it only makes sense_, a little voice in his head said. _This stuff varies between species._ Anakin couldn't help but groan internally. _Shut up_, he thought to the little voice. "Wait, why?" Anakin cocked his head.

"She thought you were neglecting me," Ahsoka said in a flat tone. "You really should have told me this about two years ago," Ahsoka said. "Not right now when I'm fifteen. Who finds out about this at fifteen?!"

Anakin flinched. "I guess you have a point there, Snips. Sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly. "So, apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted, Master," Ahsoka said, smiling. She turned back to the control panel, steering the ship closer to the _Resolute_.

Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat beside his Padawan. _Well, that went better than I thought_. Anakin smiled.

"Master?" Ahsoka swiveled her chair to look at him.

"Yeah, snips?" Anakin kept his eyes on the window in front of him, not really paying attention.

"Can you promise to never over react like that in public again?" Ahsoka got a hopeful look on her face that Anakin couldn't help but smile at. He remembered all of the times he hadn't trusted Ahsoka around things that could possibly hurt her: Z-6s, needles, and at one point, caf makers. The new addition to his mental list was boys. Anakin smiled and nodded to him self. Anakin answered.

"Nope."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was much shorter than I had intended, no biggie. I have ideas for about three more chapters after this one, then that foreseen long update wait will come. I swear, I can practically see it on the horizon. *stares out at horizon* I've figured out a pattern with this thing, first the situation will be between Anakin and Ahsoka, and then it would be Rex and Ahsoka (in case you haven't already noticed). I have another fan fiction coming out soon, right after I complete The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda crew. That means it should be out in early March. Tell me what you think!**

**~AAx**


	6. Explanation 1

**Hello all! It has been a little weird these past few days, writing about Ahsoka when she technically doesn't exist anymore. Don't worry about the impending hiatus, because I have a few more chapters after this one, but ideas are still welcome! *nudge nudge* But, without further delay, here is the next chapter of You Can't Protect Her From Everything!**

* * *

Rex was startled at the sight of Ahsoka when she walked into the medbay.

No, startled was an understatement…

Bruises covered her arms and face, and a cut went from her cheek close to her chin.

Rex only stared for a moment before his senses finally kicked in. "Ahsoka what happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Rex would have bombarded her with more questions had Ahsoka not raised her hand, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"It's okay, Rexter, I'm fine. Just tired," she said, not looking him in the eye. Rex didn't believe that for a second, she looked beyond tired, and the cut on her face would scar if it wasn't treated soon.

"Come with me," he said in answer to Ahsoka's explanation. She let him lead her by the hand to one of the far beds in a room off of the main one. After placing Ahsoka down on the bed, he began to look for the medical tools necessary to fix all of the injuries Ahsoka seemed to have. After Rex had bandaged up her arms and the cut on her face, he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ahsoka said, avoiding all eye contact.

"I need answers," Rex said, waving to her bandages.

"Answers to…what?" she asked, purposely acting dumb. Rex gave her a look that said he wasn't going to play that game. Ahsoka sighed. "I went to visit, a planet with Senator Amidala," she said, as if that really answered his question.

"And which planet was that?" Rex crossed his legs, leaning back against the chair. Ahsoka felt as if she were being interrogated.

"I might have...visited Raxus, with her," Ahsoka said sheepishly. Rex's eyes widened in horror.

"Raxus?" he asked, disbelieving. "Ahsoka, that's Separatist space, and you know that—"

"That's not where the bruises came from," she interrupted quietly. Rex immediately stopped his rant to hear what she said. "I met a boy—" Ahsoka stopped when she saw Rex physically bristle. She continued, "And he wanted help to try and avenge his mother's death by meeting with this group on Carlac. I tried to talk him out of it, and when I thought I had swayed his decision, he…stunned me." Rex leaned forward, and Ahsoka stiffened at the pure anger she could see in his eyes. She hadn't even gotten to the bad parts –yes, _parts_ –of the story, and he looked as if he were ready to kill someone.

"He stunned you?!" Rex cried. Ahsoka flinched. "How could you have trusted him, Ahsoka? He's a Separatist! These are the people we're supposed to be fighting against in this war!" Rex froze, his frantic pacing he had started in the middle of his rant ending abruptly. He gave Ahsoka a careful look. "He didn't…did he…?" Ahsoka cocked her head to the side, trying to decipher what he was trying to ask.

"What is it, Rex?" She was almost afraid of the answer. "He didn't hurt me while I was out, if that's what you wanted to know." She searched his face, looking to see if that was the answer to his question. What she saw was relief, but the anger was still there.

"Good," Rex stated gruffly. "I swear if that coward touched you in any way I would—"

"Rex."

"Sorry. Continue."

"So, when we touched down on Carlac, I realized that he had taken my lightsabers—"

"He took your lightsabers?! That little—"

"_Rex_."

Rex instantly shut his mouth.

"I told Artoo to do a scan to see if he could find them—" Ahsoka didn't fail to notice the sense of relief that had suddenly come off of Rex at the thought that she had had R2-D2 with her. "And I went outside. When I got there…" Ahsoka's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Rex said, immediately going on full alarm at Ahsoka's hesitation.

"Well, he standing in the middle of a clearing, waiting for someone... He told me I shouldn't have come outside, and that's when they arrived."

"Who?" Rex asked cautiously.

Again, Ahsoka hesitated. Her silence was starting to alarm Rex.

"It was…Death Watch, a Mandalorian group who are trying to take over duchess Satine's throne. Apparently, they don't like the fact that Mandalore is a neutral planet. They want to try and restore it to the early days, when they were warriors."

"You were working with warriors?" Rex asked, astounded.

"_I _wasn't, but _he_ was. He wanted to get revenge on Count Dooku for killing his mother. In order to not get caught as a Jedi, I had to…" yet again, she stalled.

"What did you do?"

"I pretended I was his betrothed to him." Ahsoka flinched at the look on Rex's face.

"And he agreed to this?" Rex scowled. He _did not_ like the idea of Ahsoka being engaged to anyone, even if it was just pretend.

"If they found out I was a Jedi, they would have killed me!"

Rex huffed and sat back in his seat. "Fine," he grumbled. "Continue."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "They took us to their camp where they had imprisoned the women from one of Carlac's tribes and used them as servants. I was also forced serve food to those dogs," she said disdainfully.

Rex knew there was something she was holding back before she even spoke. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Well…when we were alone together in one of the tents—" Ahsoka noted how Rex bristled and narrowed his eyes "—I tried to talk him out of using these people for help to avenge his mother's death. I must have been speaking to loudly or something, but I didn't sense that the Death Watch was about to enter the tent we were in, so he…"

Alarm bells went off in Rex's head. He swore that if that piece of rank weed even _touched_ Ahsoka he would hunt him down and kill the kid himself. He sat quietly and listened carefully to what Ahsoka said next.

"He…he kissed me."

A low growl started in the back of Rex's throat. "He kissed you?!" Time to go get the sniper rifle…

"Rex, calm down! He only did it to shut me up."

To Rex, that seemed even worse…

"Ahsoka, you shouldn't have let him kiss you! I swear if he—"

"Rex! He didn't do anything else to me, I swear! He kissed me because he happened to be facing the entrance and saw that Death Watch was coming in! If he hadn't we both might be dead right now!" Ahsoka reasoned.

"He could have found another way to keep you quiet, though!" A billion worst-case-scenarios ran through Rex's mind. She would find out that she actually loved the kid that kissed her. She would leave the Jedi Order and elope with him. They would have their first kid when she was only eighteen and then—

"Rex!" Ahsoka cried, having sensed his train of thought. "As long as I'm safe now, it doesn't matter."

"It still does matter, Ahsoka," Rex said, finally calming down. "He shouldn't have even asked them for help in avenging his mother's death. This is a war we're in, he should know better. Things like that happen." Ahsoka gave Rex a look.

"Well!" Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. "That's my story. I'm going to the mess hall for a while."

"Wait." Rex's voice made Ahsoka freeze I the doorway.

"Yeah?" she asked uncertainly.

"What was his name?" Rex stood, making to follow her out the door.

"Umm…" Ahsoka stalled. She'd purposely left out his name because she knew that, if he told Rex, his body would end up on Hoth or Mustafar and Rex would be the most wanted criminal in the galaxy—Separatists' for killing one of their own, and Republic's for murdering a teenager. "I forgot," she said unconvincingly. Rex gave her _the look_.

"There is no way you could have forgotten his name already," said Rex. "Besides, that still doesn't explain how you got the bruises." Rex crossed his arms in triumph.

"_Urrrgghhhh_!" Ahsoka groaned, sitting back down on the bed. Rex went back to his chair across from her.

"Continue." Rex crossed his legs.

"Well…" Ahsoka began again.

"You've been saying that a lot," Rex interrupted.

Ahsoka glared. "Do you want to hear it or not?" she asked huffily. Rex waved a hand. "They found out I was a Jedi when I tried to save the village they were burning down." She held up a finger when Rex tried to interrupt again. "They captured me and held me in one of the tents they had. That was when Artoo came back…and that was also when the speeder chase began. I had to deflect the laser bolts because he couldn't shoot and drive."

"Wait," Rex interrupted yet again. Ahsoka groaned but let him continue. "What person can't shoot and drive at the same time?" Ahsoka threw her hands up in the air.

"Rex!" she cried. "He's not a clone trooper! We were being chased and he had to keep his eyes on the road—err…path."

"While you did all the work?" Rex said unrelentingly.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Ahsoka huffed.

"So how exactly did you get those cuts and bruises?" Rex asked again.

As Ahsoka went through the details of her endeavor, she could see Rex slowly become angrier and angrier. "It's official," Rex said. "I am not letting you out of my sight until you turn forty!"

"Rex!" Ahsoka yelled. "You're completely over reacting! I've been through worse."

"Yeah, but I was there to beat the brains out of anyone who tried to hurt you." Ahsoka groaned.

"I'm going to the mess now, don't wait up!" Rex didn't have to wait, because he followed her to the mess.

"You _still_ haven't told me the skunk's name, you know," Rex said from beside Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed. "His name is Lux Bonteri, happy now?"

"Certainly, Commander."

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka over heard some shinies' interesting conversation in the mess hall. "Did you hear the order Captain gave out yesterday?" one said.

"I know," said a second. "Crazy, but I guess that's what you get for hurting the Commander."

"Hold on," Ahsoka said, walking over to their table. The clones seemed ecstatic that their female commander would come and sit by them, but they managed to keep it under wraps.

"Yes, sir?" the first asked.

"Can I see that order?" Ahsoka held out her hand for the data pad one was holding. The clones glanced at each other nervously.

"Sorry, Commander," the second one said, rubbing the back of his uncertainly. "The Captain said—" he cut himself off at the look Ahsoka gave him.

Commander beats Captain any day…

They handed over the data pad and Ahsoka widened her eyes at what was written…

Lux Bonteri: maim on sight…

* * *

**So! I hope ya'll liked that! Please tell me if I got part of the story wrong, I was doing it mostly from memory. Don't forget: I have a poll that will be coming down whenever, and I have done some major revisions to The Lizard War, so it makes more sense now. I will try to update more regularly from now on, so I have about two (three?) more chapters for this before I hit a serious mental block. Until the next chapter, where Ahsoka has to explain to **_**Anakin **_**how she got hurt, bye!**

**~AAx**


	7. Explanation 2

**Ciao! I have decided to make it my Easter resolution to write shorter A/Ns. Besides, there's not much to say about this one. I have a poll up, and this time Ahsoka has to deal with Anakin. This one is going to be shorter than the last. Just so you know, this happened before Rex gave out his order, right after she left the med-bay, still the same day. Enjoy…**

* * *

Ahsoka made her way quickly down the hallway to the mess. If she could just get there, she knew that the clones wouldn't ask medical questions while eating. Already, some troopers were staring as she raced down various halls, trying to take the shortest route possible. Ahsoka saw a figure appear at the corner she was racing towards. She skidded to a stop and turned around to go back in the other direction.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin yelled. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Uh…Hi Master!" Ahsoka said, still facing the wrong direction.

"How about you turn around to say hi?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms. He froze as he noticed the bandages that lined Ahsoka's arms. "Ahsoka…what happened?"

Ahsoka finally turned around, wincing at the look on Anakin's face. "Surprise?" she asked, her voice inevitably going up and cracking at the end.

In response, Anakin grabbed the arm with the least amount of bandages on it and half-dragged, half-pulled her to the nearest storage closet. He glared at Ahsoka until she squirmed and broke eye contact. "What?" she asked, again playing dumb.

"_Explain_," Anakin said, motioning to her bandages. Just then, his eyes caught on the cut that lined Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka's had immediately flew up to it. Although she was starting to feel scared at how her master would react, she was feeling anger…

Towards Rex…

Who forgot to bandage her cut…

But something inside of Ahsoka—a little voice— said that this was not true…

_He left it on _purpose...

Ahsoka sighed and sat down on the crate she was nearest, placing her hands on her bruised knees. "I guess you want the entire story, right?"

Anakin only nodded grimly.

So, Ahsoka gave the _very_ short version of the story she'd told Rex:

"I went to Carlac to help a guy avenge his mother's death, but as it turns out, the people were bad guys so I had to pretend to be his fiancé until we could get out safely. I told him that it was a bad idea but he didn't listen to me. I didn't think it would have ended so badly. But, I'm safe now!" Ahsoka hopped off of the crate she was sitting on and began to exit through the doorway.

"Hold up!" Anakin stretched his arm out in front of Ahsoka before she could get very far. "You're not telling me something." He narrowed his eyes speculatively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ahsoka said, avoiding all eye contact.

"_Sit_," Anakin said in his no-nonsense tone. He pointed sharply to the crate she had previously been sitting on.

Ahsoka sighed and did as she was told. "So…" Ahsoka began, but stopped when she heard a growl begin to form in Anakin's throat. "Well, you see, when I was trying to talk the guy—"

"Wait," Anakin interrupted, "Which guy? You keep saying 'guy' and expect me to figure it out."

Ahsoka was hoping he wouldn't notice that.

"The guy…his name is…Lux Bonteri." Ahsoka watched in horror as Anakin's eyes widened in shock and anger.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give his last name…

"Lux Bonteri? The _Separatist's_ kid?! Ahsoka, how could you? You went into Separatist space and—"

"He's not that bad!" Ahsoka said, defending Lux for reasons unknown to her. "It's not like when he kissed me he—"

"Wait, he _kissed_ you?!" Anakin looked ready to kill something –more like, _someone_.

Ahsoka could basically see his thought process running through his head- which was worse than Rex's:

_What if Ahsoka finds out she likes this Lux kid and she leaves the Temple? I can't let that happen! She'll get married at the age of sixteen and they won't have a job and their kids'll get sick and because they won't have any money she won't be able to get medicine for them. If that happens she'll join the Separatists with that jobless boy and- _

So far, Anakin's thoughts were starting to scare her.

_What if one of her kids is Force-sensitive? She wouldn't let the Jedi take it and she would be forced to take care of the child on her own!_

_What is she asks Rex to be the god-father?_

"Ahsoka," Anakin said, having apparently seen the future. "I don't think Ican trust you to stay safe while—"

Ahsoka could see where this was going, and she didn't like it. "Master!" she interrupted. "It wasn't that bad, I swear! It's not like the kiss was good anyway—" She flinched when she heard what she'd just said.

"Wait, since when were you an expert on kissing?" Anakin asked, more alarmed than angry. _Oh kriff! _he thought. _What if it's happened more than once?! I need to end this. I'm gonna need a sniper rifle, I'm sure Rex has one, if not then I'll hire a bounty hunter and-_

"Anakin! I can basically hear every word that you think!" Ahsoka cried. She was sure she wouldn't be let out of Anakin and Rex's sight until she was forty.

"Ahsoka, this is serious!" Anakin said just as loudly. "He could have…" Anakin's face paled at yet another horrendous thought. "Did he…?"

"What? No, no, NO! Why would you even think something like that?" Ahsoka said, her lekku turning a shade close to black.

"Just making sure…" Anakin trailed. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, also turning a little red.

"That's my story!" Ahsoka said cheerily, trying to kill the awkward mood. She hopped off of the crate again and skipped toward the door. "I'm going to the mess hall, Master, don't wait up!"

"Ahsoka…" Anakin said. Something in his voice made her freeze. "I'm just glad you're safe, okay? Sorry if I yelled at you, or anything. You just worry me sometimes."

Ahsoka gasped, then smiled. "It's alright, Master. I understand." Mostly. She turned to walk through the door way.

Anakin smiled as well. _After this,_ he thought seriously…

_There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight, Snips._

Anakin's smile widened as he practically heard Ahsoka face palm.

When she got to the mess hall, she was glad to see that her usual table of friends was smart enough not to ask what happened.

"Did you see the order that came out? The General is getting real crazy, if you ask me," one clone said to the other. His friend beside him slapped the side of his head.

"Don't say stuff like that!" he scolded.

Ahsoka didn't even ask to look at the data-pad...

_Lux Bonteri: Murder on sight._

* * *

**Long over-due, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm really becoming popular on deviantART, and my computer is beyond screwed. I changed the title of The Lizard War to War of Monsters, see if that'll bring in more readers (I hope the title wasn't the problem). I edited it so it makes much more sense now. The next chapter will come much faster, I promise!**

**~AAx**


	8. Ahsoka and Nook

**This chapter is going to be interesting, but I'm not giving up what it's about (duh). More people are finally reading War of Monsters. Enjoy…**

* * *

Ahsoka grabbed a tray of food and sat down at the nearest table—which happened to contain a lone trooper. She was too busy thinking about possible ways to avoid Anakin and Rex for the rest of her life—or at least until she became a knight. Ahsoka didn't even notice him, but he sure noticed that his Commander chose to sit with him, of all people.

"C-commander!" the clone said, startling at her proximity. (She also failed to notice that she had sat really close to him, their thighs were almost touching.) Ahsoka looked up, finally noticing that she wasn't alone.

"Oh," she said, swallowing the food in her mouth. "Hi, I didn't notice you there!" She smiled at him, which made the poor clone turn bright pink in the face and duck his head.

The shy trooper scooted a few inches away—more out of sudden fear than general respect for his commanding officer."H-hi," he muttered back. His eyes caught on the bandages on her arms.

_Here we go again_, Ahsoka thought with dread. "So," she said, trying to change the subject. "What's your name?" She hoped that the subject change would last long enough for her to finish her food.

He looked up, the sound of her voice startling him again. His face flushed pink. "Oh, um…it's Nook," he said, almost reluctantly. He cast his eyes down to his barely-touched food, wringing his hands together under the table.

"Nook?" Ahsoka asked, unfamiliar with his name. "I don't recognize it, are you new here?" New shinies were coming in at least once a month, she may have missed him.

"No…I work the graveyard shift," he said shyly. Nook was avoiding eye contact, although Ahsoka wasn't sure why. Had she done something to offend him?

Graveyard shift wasn't a valid reason—to Ahsoka, anyway—for her to not have met a clone. She was always greeting and befriending every trooper she met. The fact that she missed one—and for this long—bothered her. Ahsoka thought this over until Nook snapped her out of her daydreams. "Hm, what was that? I didn't hear you."

"Well, um…" Nook swallowed and looked at his cup as if it were the most interesting thing in the galaxy. "Why do you have those bandages on your arms?" he asked nervously.

Ahsoka cringed, then sighed, anticipating his question and dreading it.

"Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Nook said frantically, waving his hands in front of himself. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you in any way—"

"No, no. It's okay," Ahsoka said soothingly. She decided not to dwell on his obvious discomfort around her until after she finished her story. So, in order to give herself time later on, she gave the _short_ short version of her story—even shorter than she gave Anakin.

"I tried to help a guy—personal stuff. The plan went wrong, he kissed me and shot off in an escape pod." Her small explanation gave little to no details of what exactly happened.

Nook sat quietly for a moment while he let it all sink in. "He…he kissed you?" he didn't sound angry or upset just…curious.

"Uh yeah," Ahsoka said, genuinely surprised that he wasn't yelling at her.

"…He shouldn't have kissed you," Nook said eventually. Ahsoka was about to object when what Nook said next cut her off. "No man is perfect enough for you. Nobody," he said quietly. Nook smiled, but it was small, sad, and almost…regretful.

Concern immediately grew in Ahsoka's eyes. "Nook…"

"Did you like it?" he asked, seemingly have grown some confidence in their little chat.

"I—" Ahsoka paused.

Something in the Force was tingling, something she did not like, and it was coming from the other side of the room…

Rex's Over-Protective Big Brother senses were kicking in.

"Hello Ahsoka!" Rex said, suddenly appearing in front of hers and Nook's table. He smiled, but sent a withering look to Nook, who turned bright pink and ducked his head as if flirting with the Commander were completely wrong.

Ahsoka jumped and almost screamed, not expecting Rex to come so quickly from the other side of the mess. _I could have sworn I felt him from _behind _me, on the _other side_ of the mess hall. How the kriff did he get here so quickly?!_ There were at least twenty tables he would have to pass, with random troopers passing by and snapping to attention that he would have to wave off. Either way, Ahsoka put on a plastoid smile and waved stiffly at Rex. "Hey there, Rexster!" she said cheerily.

"Mind if I sit here?" Rex asked. He didn't wait for an answer, instead inviting himself to sit across from Ahsoka and Nook—where he could keep an eye on them.

Ahsoka shot daggers at him, which he pretended to ignore as he munched happily on his food.

Nook kept his head bent and turned away from Ahsoka, face still flaming and hands nervously rubbing together under the table.

Ahsoka didn't even register what Rex was talking about as she watched Nook squirm. She looked up just in time to see Rex flick his eyes toward the nervous soldier, as if to ask _Who is he, and why is he sitting next to you?_

Ahsoka gave Rex a glare that would have set rowdy children straight—in this case, in her opinion, Rex was. _I _chose _to sit next to him. What is your problem? There's nothing wrong with him! He's a harmless trooper._

Rex gave her a look as if he had the card that would win the game. He scoffed at Ahsoka's statement of "harmless trooper". _He's being shifty, he's obviously guilty of something. Did he touch you?_

Ahsoka's stripes on her montrals started to blacken. Rex could almost hear the stammering and stuttering that had begun to storm in her head.

To Nook, their conversation sounded like this:

Rex: So far, I've shot down XXX droids and won XXX battles with General Skywalker. Care to try and beat that?

Ahsoka: Well I've destroyed XXX tinnies and won XXX battles with Master.

Rex: That is not possible! I've been with the General longer.

Ahsoka: Then that makes this fight uneven! Besides, think of all the missions I was on that _you_ weren't.

Rex: *mutters* Not much…

Ahsoka: *glares heatedly*

Rex: *shuts up immediately*

Nook: *tries to leave* If you'll excuse me, sirs…

Rex looked at Nook in a way that made him uncomfortable and feel even guiltier than he did already. "No, no. Stay," Rex urged, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly.

"I-I'm done eating, sir," Nook stammered. He looked down at his mostly-full tray of food. Rex gave him _the _look. Nook plopped back down in his seat and stared desolately at his tray, having lost his appetite long before the captain got there—about the time Ahsoka arrived, he was so nervous.

Ahsoka's scowl dissipated into a look of shock and despair when she saw who was walking up behind Rex. _Where did he come from, and why didn't I sense him? _

"Hey Ahsoka! Rex," Anakin nodded in turn to each of them. His eyes caught on the dark red mute trooper by Ahsoka's side, giving her _the look_.

_Who's the boy, and what is he doing here?_ it said.

Ahsoka mentally face palmed. _He's nobody!_ her look said. _You two should quit over-reacting! _

What their current conversation was like:

Rex: Sir, can you please tell Ahsoka that her XXX kills make no sense?

_Do you think you can get her to listen to me?_

Anakin: Well, how many did she say she had, exactly?

_Why are you sitting next to him?_

Ahsoka: How is XXX tinnies destroyed too high?!

_I _chose_ to sit here!_

Rex: That just isn't possible.

_*mentally glares*_

Anakin: Ahsoka, that number is too high. Besides, I've beaten more droids than the _both_ of you combined! There's no point in fighting over this.

_He's not talking, he's being shifty, and he's extremely evasive. He was obviously doing something he wasn't supposed to be._

Rex: Sir, with all due respect, I doubt that.

_That's exactly what I told her!_

Ahsoka: Now _that_ is completely impossible. It's obvious I've won and—

_We weren't doing anything!_

Rex and Anakin: Liar.

_Riiight. What's his number and rank?_

Nook: I think I'll just go now—

Rex and Anakin: _Stay_.

Ahsoka: What makes you think I'm a liar? If anything, I've taken down more than XXX tinnies! At least twice as much!

_You two are making this completely embarrassing and awkward!_

Rex: I have two blasters kid. _Two_. I can hit at least two tinnies at once.

_It's only awkward because he's hiding something._

Ahsoka: That means nothing! I'm a Jedi!

_*glares*_

Anakin: That means nothing. *comm. beeps* Oh, gotta run, Snips! I'll see you later.

_I'd better not catch you sneaking around with that boy._

Rex: Good bye, sir. Tell us if you have any tinnies we can scrap!

_Me neither._

Ahsoka groaned and slammed her head on the cold metal table. "Well, I guess I'll be going now," she said, picking up her tray hastily. That weird change that had come over Rex and Anakin was only getting worse by the day, and it was starting to annoy and creep Ahsoka out. At the moment, she couldn't stand to be near Rex—or any male, for that matter.

Nook seemed upset that his Commander was leaving so soon (it had actually been about twenty minutes, but he was too busy freaking out to notice). "W-wait!" he said unexpectedly—and rashly.

"Hm?" Ahsoka said, turning halfway to answer Nook.

Rex was the last on sitting at the table, chewing quietly while he watched what went on.

"Well…um…" Nook was suddenly at a loss for words. Why had he stopped the commander? Now the captain was watching him, he could feel the needles run up and down his spine. "D-do you think you could show me some of the lightsaber moves you were talking about a couple days ago? I'd like to try and practice my aim a little," he rushed out, sounding more like he was rambling than actually giving an explanation.

Ahsoka smiled in such a way that made his heartbeat race. "Sure! I'd love to! Let's say we meet in a few hours?"

Nook, thinking he wouldn't do anything but squeal with joy, nodded like an idiot.

The needles turned in his back turned into flaming daggers. Nook slowly turned around to meet the dark, glaring eyes of Captain Rex. Nook swallowed, a noise he was sure the entire mess hall could hear.

Rex stood up and walked to where Nook was frozen, their feet almost toe-to-toe. "_I want you to stay away from her_," Rex said darkly. The look in his eyes would have been enough to make an unruly child disintegrate.

Nook bobbed his head furiously. "Y-yes sir." He couldn't breathe, he was so nervous.

Rex only nodded. He turned to walk away. Nook was now standing in the middle of the mess. He collapsed onto the empty table and held his head in his hands. Despite the cold hard fear rushing through his system, a little thought managed to dispel some of the darkness brought on by the Captain. Nooks' eyes widened at what he had just done.

_Did I just ask out the Commander on a date?!_

* * *

**Nook is just about my new favorite OC made up o the spot. The impending hiatus I spoke if earlier is no more, but you know me, I'm an idea junkie. ;p Until next time!**

**~AAx**


	9. Nook's Big Decision

**I've been posting this on deviantART, and it's been pretty popular (I'm not sure if it's as popular as here, but there's no real telling) Let's see what happens to Nook…**

* * *

Rex walked into the gym, expecting a nice workout and shower before he tried to take nap.

What he saw agitated him beyond repair.

Ahsoka stood in the target range, lightsaber activated and deflecting green stun bolts. What annoyed—and ultimately angered—him was the fact that _Nook_ was the one who was shooting at her.

_The kid decided it would be a good idea to disobey direct orders, huh? I think I'll teach him a lesson about what happens before someone gets court-martialed_, Rex thought venomously.

Nook and Ahsoka must have sensed what Rex was thinking when he walked in, because Nook paled under his tan and started to excuse himself, saying that he had "business to attend to". Ahsoka, on the other hand, sent Rex a look so cold it would have frozen Mustafar from the inside out seven times over.

Rex ignored said look and strolled to the back of the gym in what seemed like only three strides. "Good morning, Commander," Rex said a little stiffly, shooting Nook a reprimanding look.

"S-sir!" Nook stammered out nervously, snapping to attention under the captain's heavy gaze.

"Nook!" Rex said, feigning both brightness and a smile. "I see you've been training with Ahsoka here."

"I invited him Rex," Ahsoka said, a dark warning tone in her voice. She deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, giving Rex _the look_.

Rex ignored _the look_ and sent a poisonous, tight-lipped smile to Nook. "Even against my direct orders," he said, feeling a little triumphant inside at the thought of having won their little battle.

Ahsoka groaned and threw her arms up in the air. "Rex! You have got to be kidding me! I said I invited him, and that was _before_ you said anything! Besides, there are a bunch of other men here. He wouldn't be able to try anything without them hearing." Ahsoka motioned to the clones scattered around the room, all of which were pretending to not eavesdrop on their conversation.

Nook's face lit up in multiple shades of dark red at the thought of him "trying something". "I-I can assure you sir that I did not harm Commander Tano in any way," he said, fidgeting in his spot.

Rex made a noise in the back of his throat that said _right_. But, he had to admit, he was glad that Ahsoka and the ruffian were surrounded by good, strong, young men who would jump to her help if she needed it. _Strong enough to hold her down if they so needed to_, said a little voice in Rex's head. The warm blood in his body rushed coldly through his veins as multiple realizations hit him at once.

Yes, the men were _good_, but some of them tended to misbehave—especially around the commander…

Yes, the men were strong, but that meant they were strong enough to pin Ahsoka's arms behind her back, probably tie her to a chair while they were at it…

And yes, they were _men_. Huge guys with muscle that could carry each other's weight with no problem at all. Second thought: These were eleven, twelve, and thirteen year old boys who were most likely hopped up on leftover hormones from Kamino (in Rex's mind, anyway) and had never even been around females before. They didn't have the kind of self-control that they needed in order to survive living around females—Rex did (and that was because he spent three weeks on Zeltros).

Ahsoka's eyes widened in horror at Rex's less than positive thought process. "Rex I—"

"Ahsoka," Rex said, not even hearing her. "I'm going to need you to come with me for a moment." _How about an infinity of moments?_

"Rex, I'm totally fine where I am." Ahsoka said, turning back to the targets lined up against the wall.

"Actually Commander," Nook said quietly. He spoke up when Rex's eyes landed on him. "I think it's better if I go now. I do have a shift to work, anyway, so I should just—" Nook began turning to walk away, but Rex clamped a heavy hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping Nook and pinching a few important nerves.

"Now, hold on," Rex said, still gripping Nook's shoulder. "I don't think you should leave just yet. You have the graveyard shift, right?"

"…Yes sir," Nook said after a moment, afraid to answer.

"Tell me, soldier, what time is it?" Rex said, flicking his eyes over to the clock on the wall.

"0900 sir," Nook said, swallowing against the lump the size of his helmet that had decided to get stuck in his throat at that moment.

"So, technically speaking, it's nine in the morning, am I right, soldier?" Rex gave Nook a look that made him shiver.

"Y-yes sir." Nook cast his eyes to the far wall as his ears began to burn.

First: asking out the Commander.

Second: disobeying direct orders from the Captain.

Third: lying to the Captain and lying _in_ _front of the Commander_.

Nook wouldn't have been surprised if he was arrested for a court-martialing that very day.

"Then, there's no reason for you to leave, now is there?" Rex said, putting on a fake smile.

"No sir," Nook said shamefully. He realized that Ahsoka had been watching the whole thing, so he tried to straighten up into a proper stance—which is kind of hard when the entire left side of your body has gone numb. He looked up to Ahsoka, hoping she hadn't seen his less than worthy reactions.

She wasn't looking. She was too busy glaring flaming venomous daggers at Rex.

The entire time that Rex was there, Nook felt extremely uncomfortable, as if Rex would point every screw up he made in front of Ahsoka. Nook took a deep breath and aimed his blaster at the targets, firing away while trying to keep his arms from shaking too much—Rex was glaring again.

"So Nook," Ahsoka said, trying to dissipate the awkwardness in the small area. _This is all because of Rex!_ She thought angrily. "Have you heard about our next mission?"

"Uh…no sir," Nook replied, surprised that Ahsoka was actually speaking with him.

"Hey Nook!" Rex said before Ahsoka could get in anything else. "Come and spar with me on the mat."

Nook felt cold fear and dread run through his veins and clamp tightly around his stomach. If his life were a cheap holo-movie, he would be the main character trying to date the mob boss's daughter, with the usual melodrama and excessive crying on the female's part cut out, of course. Nook could just imagine himself being beaten into bloody hell by the captain, never being able to walk again, and having to be spoon-fed by a care taker droid mushy vegetables and rice. _Unless the Commander could spoon-feed me_, Nook thought with some hope.

Where did _that_ thought come from?

Nook carefully walked towards the mat, realizing a second before he stepped on that he was wearing his armor. Nook felt happy that he wouldn't have to get owned by Rex.

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" Rex asked, anticipating Nooks thoughts.

"Rex, this is going too far," Ahsoka said, grabbing Nook's arm and pulling him closer to her. Nook's insides went all warm and mushy. "Nook shouldn't have to fight you, Rex! It's totally unethical!"

"It's not unethical, Ahsoka. I just want to test his strength, that's all." Rex had an evil glint in his eyes.

"No," Ahsoka said, squeezing Nook's arm possessively. "You'll kill him Rex! I can't let you kill one of your own men!"

Nook had officially gone into la-la land.

"Nook," Ahsoka said, shaking his arm gently. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, Commander?" Nook said, snapping himself out of la-la land long enough to answer her question. _What could she be about to ask me?_ Nook thought curiously. _Will you train with me again tomorrow? Do you want to have lunch sometime? Marry me?_

Judging by the look Rex gave Nook, he sensed the younger man's thoughts, and he did not appreciate them.

"I was wondering if you'd be my second for our next mission," she said, looking directly into his eyes.

This was the most momentous moment in Nook's short life. He'd never been asked to do anything important before unless it was washing dishes and counting the screws on part of a ship. "I'd be honored, sir," Nook said excitedly.

Ahsoka gave Rex a smug look that at first he didn't understand. But then, it hit him…

Captain Rex, although he seconded the General, also was Ahsoka's second-in-command at times…

So, technically speaking…

_That's right_, Ahsoka's look said. _You've just been _demoted.

A deep, low growl started to form itself in the back of Rex's throat, and in no other moment of Nook's life did he want curl up in the fetal position and die in a hole so much (he'd felt it before).

Ahsoka still seemed happy that she'd temporarily put Rex in his place, not knowing that she'd just put Nook's life in danger.

* * *

**This was going to go to the mission, but then it would have reached 3,000 plus words, which is a little crazy for this kind of fan fiction. What They Do in Their Spare Time has been put on temporary hiatus, and I will be putting up another poll for what fan fiction you want to be released next, after I end this one. I would appreciate it if you could check out War of Monsters, because it has been edited and is much better than the first version.**

**~AAx**


	10. Total Misunderstanding

**I have a new poll up! It's about what fan fictions you want to be released next. I'll probably have it up til the end of this month. P.S.- I'm afraid Rex may/may not have gone a little crazy in this chapter…Onward!**

* * *

The trees looked grey, the leaves on the ground looked grey—heck, even the sky was overcast and colored shades of grey.

It wasn't a very happy planet.

Rex blasted at droids, happily whistling a little tune in his head. This little skirmish they had gotten themselves into wasn't much; no men had died, either. There were only a few droids left, and then they would be able to move on with the mission.

The next thing Rex knew, grenades were flying off around his head. He ducked and rolled like the expert he was.

"Gotta keep moving Rex!" Anakin yelled, slashing away at droids as he went. He flicked his eyes over to Ahsoka, making sure she wasn't about to runoff with the ruffian "Nook"—as she so called him. He was trying so hard to keep his eye on Ahsoka, Rex was starting to fire at the droids that were right in front of Anakin.

"General Skywalker!" Rex yelled above the ringing in his ears. "We need to move forward. I'm sure Ahsoka is fine!"

Ahsoka shot them both a venomous look.

"Commander watch out!" Nook yelled, lunging for Ahsoka.

Rex did not like what he was seeing.

Yes, Nook had just saved Ahsoka's life from canon fire, but he was on top of her, and Rex got the feeling he didn't want to move from where he was.

**What Nook Saw**

Ahsoka's eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue he had ever seen (and he should know blue, he's part of the 501st!). Nook's heartbeat was beginning to accelerate to heart attack speeds.

"Are you okay, Commander?" he asked, wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheek,

"Yeah. Thanks Nook," she said, smiling brightly.

Nook's face started heating up again at her kind smile. (Remember: he still hasn't moved from on top of Ahsoka, and Rex is watching.)

**What Rex Saw**

The ruffian was currently on top of his commanding officer, and it didn't look like he was about to move any time soon. Rex took the liberty of invading Nook's personal information on his helmet and reading his heart beat rate.

Too high to be safe.

To say that Rex's over-protective big brother senses were kicking in would have been the understatement of understatements. The thought that this scoundrel was on top of the Commander and was probably going to make a move on her was absolutely revolting.

Horrifying and disturbing images (in Rex's head, anyway) started playing out at what this could lead to.

Be warned: Rex has not had his breakfast yet.

_If she finds out that she's in love with him, how is she going to make it in the real world?_ Rex thought with despair. He could see it play out in his head:

"Commander Ahsoka! I'm in love with you! Come, let us run away together! Away from this cruel, cruel world!" Nook would say.

"No, I…I mustn't! I'm a Jedi. I have a duty to my—" Ahsoka would be caught between desires and duty.

"But what about me, Ahsoka? What about _us_?" Nook would say, jumping to first name basis with her.

In between it all would be excessive and exaggerated hand movements, and a lot of turning and sighing.

"I'm…I'm so confused. If I form attachments, I'll go to the dark side and—" Ahsoka would be so, so confused…

"Shhh…" Nook puts his finger on Ahsoka's lips. "I won't let that happen to you, my love."

Ahsoka would gasp.

"Nook…"

"Ahsoka…"

They would lean in towards each other…

Rex's mind screeched to a halt. _No! I can't let that happen!_ he thought angrily. The last thing he wanted was for Ahsoka's life to play out like a cheap medical drama on a late-night holo-channel.

Rex's right hand seemed to acquire a mind of its own at that moment. While his left continued to fire at the droids in front of him, his right strayed off to the right, farther and farther away from the battle in front of him.

In a moment Rex was glaring down the barrel of his DC-17, aiming directly for Nook's left eye visor.

Ahsoka looked up at that moment, as did Nook. Her eyes widened in horror at what Rex was about to do. Nook stiffened, and Rex could see that his heart rate was accelerating again.

_Good_, Rex thought happily. _Now he'll know what it's like to incur the wrath of Captain Rex!_

Rex's finger closed around the trigger.

"Rex don't—!" Ahsoka said, shifting away from Nook.

Rex fired.

Thankfully at the last moment he shifted his blaster upwards and fired at the battle droid that had snuck up behind the pair.

Ahsoka jumped up when another grenade blew up by their heads. She ignited her lightsabers, immediately jumping back into the battle. The completely cold I'm-going-to-kill-you look she sent Rex did nothing to quell his unsettledness.

_And I almost had him_! Rex thought. He continued to fire away at the droids, taking out his frustrations on the walking tin heaps until they were no more.

"Nook, are you okay?!" Ahsoka cried, rushing to his side hurriedly. Nook was bent over, clutching his arm tightly, but gingerly.

He was hurt.

And Rex didn't know why he felt so happy about that.

"I'm fine, Commander. Just a scratch," Nook said holding his arm.

"No, you're not okay, Nook!" Ahsoka said, grabbing his arm a little roughly.

Nook hissed loudly. "Eeh! Careful!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Nook! Here, let me just—" More gently this time, Ahsoka took Nook's large bicep in her warm hands.

"C-Commander, I don't think this is—" Nook tried to protest, but Ahsoka silenced him.

"I think we have some medical stuff over here, Nook," Ahsoka said pulling him behind her.

Rex watched as Ahsoka pulled Nook away. A growl started to form from within him, although whether it was from hunger or his anger he wouldn't know. Rex munched angrily on a ration bar, stopping the feral growling for a moment.

"Commander, what about the battle?" Nook asked, trying to ignore the sudden fluttery feeling inside him.

"The battle ended almost twenty minutes ago, Nook," she said, chuckling lightly.

Nook's face flamed under his bucket. There he went again, acting like an idiot around the Commander. _Why can't I ever say anything intelligent around her?!_ Nook thought in despair.

Despondently, he followed Ahsoka to a partly secluded tree. He noticed her slight limp.

"Commander, are you alright?" Nook asked, alarm loud and clear in his voice.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I think I twisted it earlier," Ahsoka said stopping for a moment.

"We should probably…check it out, Ahso—Commander," Nook said, almost jumping to first name basis with her.

Rex's head snapped up. If he had a radar sticking out of the top of his head—meaning a small metal rod thing with a big ball on the end— it would be flashing red and pinging loudly.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's your arm we need to fix. That's more important," Ahsoka said, waving him off.

"What about you?" Nook asked.

"Well…" Ahsoka started, then paused. "I mean…it's not really important…"

Rex sat straight up on the dirt. This was all playing out close to exactly what had happened in his head. Right now, Ahsoka was "confused".

"Commander, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Nook said, taking the med-pack out of her hand.

Rex was about to chase and tackle Nook when he was called off to the side by Anakin. "Rex, I need you to come take a look at this!" he yelled.

Rex grumbled under his breath and made his way over. "Yes, sir?" he said, snapping to attention.

"I need your help with coordinating this next attack with Obi-wan. He doesn't seem to think my plan is a good idea," Anakin said, motioning to the small hologram of their area of the planet.

"That's because it isn't, Anakin," Obi-wan's hologram dead-panned.

Rex already knew the plan, and he had a few choice words he would have liked to say about it himself.

Anakin gave Rex a look that said _I'm worried about her too, but if anything happens, she'll kill him if she has to_.

Rex would've responded if his helmet didn't block his face.

Elsewhere, away from the ornery Rex and oblivious Anakin, Ahsoka tried very hard not to mess up bandaging Nook's arm. When he had peeled back the black under suit to reveal the angry red burn mark in the center of his muscular bicep, Ahsoka's fears had been confirmed. His wound was worse than she thought, and they didn't have adequate medical supplies. The laser could have gone straight through the bone, as far as she knew.

Nook suppressed a hiss as he tried to keep his arm still while Ahsoka cleaned the burn. He was trying his best to appear strong in front of Ahsoka. He'd read somewhere on the HoloNet that women didn't like weak men.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile on the inside at Nook's attempts at macho-manliness—it was adorable (in her eyes, anyway). She re-focused on his arm. Other than the possible hole in Nook's arm, he was in pretty good shape. For some reason, Ahsoka had imagined Nook being slightly skinnier and smaller than the rest of her men—just because of how quiet he was.

And, despite the red mark marring his once prefect golden-brown skin, she could see that he was actually quite muscular. It was firm and hard under her fingers.

_Of course you knew that!_ Ahsoka thought, giving herself a mental slap. The clone's armor only made them _look_ skinny—especially their arms.

Why was she suddenly noticing all of this?

"Commander, are you okay?" Nook asked, giving her a concerned look. His voice sounded strained, and his face was slightly pinched. She could imagine he was in a lot of pain.

Ahsoka moved quickly to bandage his arm. Carefully pulling the sleeve over the wound, she sat back and admired her work.

"Good," Nook said, smiling shyly at her. "I think you did it correctly." He wouldn't know, he was too busy staring at her.

"You won't be able to wear that arm piece now, will you?" Ahsoka asked, just out of her own curiosity.

"Uh…n-no sir," Nook said. His mouth was drier than sand paper, and he couldn't think of anything coherent—let alone intelligent—to say. "Oh, um…Commander?" Nook looked away, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah? What's up?" Ahsoka asked, looking up from the odd little leaf she was studying.

"Well, you know your ankle is still, hurt…and it'll only get worse if try and walk on it…" Nook didn't know how to continue his sentence. What exactly was he asking for?

"You won't leave this alone, will you?" Ahsoka asked, partially cutting him off.

"Oh n-no Commander! I-I didn't mean that! I was just…"

"It's okay." Ahsoka was smiling broadly. Nook's face had caught fire again, and he was positive it would remain a mottled, strangled shade of dark red and hot pink. "I see where you're coming from with that argument."

Nook's heart swelled considerably at the thought that Ahsoka understood him. He was feeling completely elated until a horrifying fact made itself very present in his head. Yes, he was going to look at her ankle…

But that would require her to remove a part of her clothing.

Nook was sure his heart was going to leap into his throat and give him death by massive asphyxiation and lack of the heart in the correct area. If there was one thing Nook was not, it was a perv, and right then he sure felt like one.

Ahsoka took off her boot with a little difficulty, being careful to pull it over her ankle. She noted how Nook suddenly decided that his boots were the Eighth Wonder of the Galaxy and studied them with keen interest.

She also noticed the mottled, strangled shades of dark red and hot pink spreading over his face and ears.

_Wait_, Nook thought with sudden mortification. _If she's wearing tights, then that means-_

He looked over to her just in time to watch her deftly pull the legging off of her right leg.

Nook choked down the gasp that threatened to make its way out of his throat. His face—along with another part of his body—began to burn.

Other than the small, pale scar Ahsoka had on the side of her knee—it was barely even noticeable—her skin was perfect and smooth.

Nook almost slapped himself—he was so close to staring too long.

Somewhere off-stage, Rex's head-radar began pinging even louder, setting off a slight vibration in his teeth.

Nook focused his gaze on the problem at hand—said problem being Ahsoka purple and swollen ankle.

"It's worse than I thought," Ahsoka said, eyes widening at the sight.

Nook remained silent (he couldn't trust his voice not to squeak at the moment) and turned to the small med-pack lying on the ground by his foot. "I think the best we could do right now is bandage it up," Nook said after a moment. He tried to keep his eyes from straying too far away from the problem area. He swallowed. "Are you okay with that?" a little voice in his head reminded him none too softly that it was rude to not maintain eye contact with pretty women.

"Yeah, it's fine," Ahsoka said, placing her hands behind her on the dirt, leaning back just a little too far for Nook's comfort.

He was about to start when he realized that her lump-of-an-ankle had tiny scratches. "Hold on for a second, Ahsoka," Nook said without thinking. He reached over to her boot and turned it over in his hand, dropping a few small pebbles in his palm. "Well that explains it," he muttered under his breath.

"Those stupid pebbles have been bothering me all day," Ahsoka said in response to his comment. "I thought I felt something cutting me during the battle."

"Then I probably shouldn't use these," Nook replied, pulling off his muddy gloves. "We don't want you getting infected or anything." He didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence had come from, but he hoped it would last a little longer. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

Carefully, he pulled Ahsoka's ankle into his lap, reminding his curious side to keep his eyes on the injury. Despite the chilly air, Ahsoka's leg was surprisingly warm. He turned her shapely calf over, admiring the length while still staying focused on the huge bruise. He pulled out a small adhesive bacta patch and wrapped it around her ankle, hoping it would reduce the swelling. Next, he began wrapping a bandage around her ankle.

"This isn't too tight, Ahsoka?" Nook asked her, looking up to see her reaction.

"Nope. It might be a little loose," she replied giving him a small smile.

Nook returned her smile with his own small bashful one. Nook's face began heating again, flushing a light pink under his tan. Before he could even respond, or continue to fix up Ahsoka's leg, Nook felt a cold presence from behind him, like a demon waiting to steal and innocent person's soul.

Nook slowly turned to see Captain Rex standing directly behind him, a cold, stern look on his hard features.

He did not approve of what he was seeing.

"May I ask what's going on here, Commander?" Rex asked, his voice completely void of emotion except for the slightest hint of anger.

"I-I was just—" Nook tried to explain, but Rex sent him a withering look.

"Rex," Ahsoka said, speaking for both herself and Nook. "He just offered to fix my ankle. I hurt it during the battle." Ahsoka gave him a less lethal variant of _the look_.

Rex ignored _the look_ and watched Nook's hand on Ahsoka's leg.

Ahsoka glared into his golden-brown eyes. Not noticing where Nook's hand was.

Nook knew that his right hand was on the back of her knee, bordering her thigh, and his left was on her calf.

"And can I ask what you're doing, soldier?" Rex asked of Nook, giving him a scrutinizing look.

"S-sir I can assure t-that I-I wasn't trying to—" Nook was stammering so badly that it was becoming hard to understand him.

"I need you to come with me," Rex cut him off, turning to go back to their camp.

"Hey! Rex!" Ahsoka called after him. _What is wrong with him?! Why is he acting like this?! _Ahsoka huffed and remained on the gray dirt.

"Oh, Commander! I forgot about your leg!" Nook quickly rushed over to help Ahsoka up. "Can you walk?"

"I think I might be able to," Ahsoka said, shooting Nook a look that said _ignore the demon known as Captain Rex_. "But I might have trouble standing—woah!"

Instead of bending to help Ahsoka up off the ground, Nook had picked her up—she was surprisingly light—and held her bridal-style. Gently, he set her on her feet again.

"Is that better, Ahsoka?" Nook asked, liking his new confidence.

"Thanks Nook!" Ahsoka said cheerily, not liking the bloody death glare Rex was giving to Nook's back.

"Nook, I need to speak with you—_in private_," Rex said, shooting Ahsoka a warning glance.

Ahsoka gave the look back and sent Nook a reassuring smile. She touched his arm lightly, making him flinch. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay Ahso—Commander. I'll live," he said reassuringly. Nook obediently followed Rex to his possible death sentence.

Ahsoka watched on, her lip twisted in contemplation. Nook had given her a certain look, like he wanted to tell her something, but she couldn't figure out what it meant. Ahsoka could already hear Rex berating Nook.

"Speaking to the Commander by name is enough to keep you from getting promoted!" Rex was saying to him.

In the few moments before Rex had started his verbal tirade, Nook could feel all of his self-confidence die inside him. It was a slow, agonizing inner-self death. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it out of this one.

"Captain I—" Nook tried, but he was interrupted.

"Why didn't you call a medic? You should have had a trained soldier tend to the Commander; we still have a mission to complete. How do you know you bandaged it properly?"

In clone standards, that was the dumbest question you could ever ask.

On Kamino, even the troopers who didn't eventually move onto the medical field had received basic training in first-aid care and wound treatment. The Kaminoans trusted them to learn this information and use it wisely.

But, as it seemed, Rex didn't trust Nook to not accidentally kill Ahsoka when bandaging a twisted ankle.

Nook couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that notion. Did that captain really distrust him that much? What if that made him a bad soldier? Would he end up getting kicked off of the ship for this?

_No!_ A sharp voice in his head said. _You can't just give up on Ahsoka like that!_

"Are you even listening to me?" Rex snapped. "I have enough evidence against you to hold you in the brig for this."

"Sir, I was only trying to help the Commander by setting her ankle—" Nook only hoped that Rex wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I swear if you touched her in any way…"

He took it the wrong way.

"N-no sir, I didn't touch her at all!"

They both new that was a lie, although their current definitions of "touch" were farther apart than Nook's chances with Ahsoka.

Nook mentally tallied up all the contact he'd had with Ahsoka.

He was pretty sure he'd touched Ahsoka's arm when he trying to convince her to treat her wound.

He'd wiped the dirt off of her face when he prevented her from getting shot in the head.

They touched when Ahsoka bandaged his blaster burn.

He touched her when he held her leg in his hands—although it was totally professional!

And, when he carried her to set Ahsoka on her feet, his hand had briefly been on her thigh.

Nook inwardly cringed at all of the evidence against him.

"I want a good reason as to why you—" Rex started again, but was cut off.

"Rex, let's get a move on! Gather the men and start heading out! We have to be there in less than two hours!" Anakin yelled from across the tree-riddled field.

"We'll finish this talk on the ship," Rex said, his tone reaching a new level of evil I'll-kill-you-when-I-get-the-chance look.

Nook felt a chill zap his spine, in turn freezing the rest of his muscles.

Ahsoka looked worriedly at Nook, wondering if she should hobble in to save him. _No_, she thought. _He probably wouldn't like that_. She watched as Nook slowly unfroze himself from his spot and equally as slowly turned to walk back to her.

Ahsoka remembered hearing that they would finish their conversation on the ship. She only hoped that Nook would survive Rex's unadulterated fury…

* * *

**I love Rex, but I have ultimately made him lose it in this chapter. (hehehe…)Even though this chapter is my longest, I would say it's not my best. Sorry it took so long, but at first I had writer's block, but it's obvious that's not the case now. As I have said before, I have a poll that needs voting, so be sure to make your choices soon! If there are any N's missing, the button came off, so I'm pressing a flat piece of metal right now. Please tell me if there are odd spelling mistakes. The next chapters won't be about protecting Ahsoka so much, but another woman. Whoever guesses correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Ciao!**

**~AAx**


	11. Fluffy Lovey Stuff

**Alright, next chapter will be the major problem with the new lady that needs protecting. Although, the offender might surprise you. Warning: major mushy-lovey-adorable-slightly-dramatic-puppy-crush stuff coming up. If you don't like cuteness, then don't read this particular chapter. Enjoy…**

* * *

The rest of the mission had gone off without a hitch. They freed the colonies, took out all the droids, and blew up a few buildings.

It was what happened on the _Resolute_ that was the problem.

"Explain your actions!" Captain Rex said, seemingly directly into Nook's ear.

"Sir, I was only trying to help the Commander fix her ankle. She'd twisted it during the battle, and it would have prevented her from successfully completing the mission with us if she—"

"You could have gotten a licensed medical clone to handle the situation," Rex interrupted.

_Honestly, I don't think that would have made a big difference_, Nook deadpanned within his head. He was feeling more annoyed than afraid at the moment. Besides, he had a special message he had to give to Ahsoka, before it was too late. Nook's heart sank to his knees at the prospect at what was about to happen to him.

The last he'd seen of Ahsoka, she'd been jumping off the LAAT/i and making her way to the mess hall. Rex, not allowing Nook to pursue her, immediately yanked his arm—harder than was necessary, Nook might add—and pulled him aside into some closet-or-other. Nook wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that there were spare beds, crates of bacta and ration cubes, and a huge computer.

Nook had fidgeted while Rex stared him down. Finally, after a long moment, Rex spoke.

Or went into a full-on tirade.

"I could have you transported off the ship for this kind of—" Rex's voice was dangerously low, and Nook could see the fire burning in his brown eyes.

"Sir, if I may interrupt…" Nook said, mustering up as much politeness as he could. He actually didn't give two blaster bolts how polite he was at the moment, but he needed to get his point across. "Commander Tano was injured, and it was my duty to protect her. She named me her second, and I intend to follow through with that title." _Although I don't have much time left, after this_.

Much to Rex's chagrin, he couldn't help but feel a little pride at Nook's sudden confidence boost. _No! _Rex mentally yelled, kicking himself in the head. _You're supposed to be biting this ruffian's head off for putting his dirty hands on the Commander! There is no room for praises!_

And yet, Rex's not-evil side was feeling that sense of pride again, whilst his completely-demonic side was trying to squash that feeling.

Nook sighed to himself at the thought of some of the things he would be telling Ahsoka later in the day—

"Now Nook," Rex said. His back was turned to the younger man, typing away quickly on his datapad. "I have a new set of orders for you—" Rex turned around and looked up, expecting to see the painfully shy shiny (Nook wasn't really a shiny, but Rex didn't know that) standing behind him, awkwardly staring at his feet, or something.

The first thing Rex saw was the wide open door, and the wall across the hall way.

Nook was gone.

Rex let out a long string of curses that surely would have gotten him arrested had he been in public.

Rex dashed out of the room, sharply turning around a corner before stopping to _actually_ think. _Okay, where did that frickin' ruffian go? _Activating his ultra-sensitive Over-Protective Big Brother Senses, Rex figured out where Nook was going with relative ease.

He was headed to Ahsoka's quarters.

_That little pervert!_ Rex thought angrily in his head. _I swear, when I get my claws on him I will rip out his—_

"Rex, are you there? Come in, Rex," Anakin's voice rang out on Rex's wrist comm.

Rex growled in frustration as he answered. "Yes sir?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even.

"We need you up on the bridge. We have to go over the debriefing for our last mission, remember?" Rex could hear shuffling in the background, like Anakin was beginning to become impatient.

An impatient Anakin was not the person you would want to deal with—especially after you just survived a mission.

"I'll be right there sir!" Rex said, looking down the corridor with a touch of sadness. He was so looking forward to jumping the ruffian on his way to Ahsoka's quarters—maybe cause him some major pain while he was at it.

Nook ran like there were demons on his heels ready to attack and rip him apart when he inevitably tripped over a mouse droid.

When being chased by Captain Rex, one would often get that sensation.

Nook rounded another corner and narrowly missed crashing head-first into a random pipe jutting out of the wall. He was taking the shortest route he knew to Ahsoka's quarters. He knew time was running out for him, so he quickened his pace and almost completely missed Ahsoka's door, he was running so fast.

Nook turned around again and slowly stepped in front of the metal sliding door. All of the self-confidence he had felt earlier with the Demonized Captain Rex had completely blown up to smithereens. There was not a trace of it left. Nook groaned to himself. Why did he have to be like this? It had been like that since Kamino—one second, he was giving cheeky remarks to ARC troopers and the Kaminoan scientists, the next second, he was trying to hide behind another cadet, resisting the urge to completely curl in the fetal position on the floor out of pure terror.

The halls were empty—thank goodness—but Nook didn't know how long that would last. He didn't want anyone to suddenly round the corner and see him standing outside the Commander's door, like some kind of creeper.

Finally bringing up the courage, Nook knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A female voice called from within the small room. Nook took a final breath and entered.

The lights were dimmed all the way down, and Ahsoka lay on her tiny bed, and arm across her eyes.

"O-oh! Commander, I didn't know you were sleeping—" Nook felt horribly embarrassed that he had woken the Commander from her nap. She needed as much sleep as she could get; she seemed unusually short to Nook. His waking her up wasn't going to help with her height problems.

Still, Nook couldn't help but notice how…well, _pretty_ Ahsoka looked lying on her small bed. Nook's breath hitched in his throat, and he stood for what seemed like eons, just staring at Ahsoka.

"Not sleeping," Ahsoka said, smiling brightly at Nook.

"Oh…you weren't?" Nook said, trying to keep the slight tremor of trepidation out of his voice.

"No, right after we got here, Rex told me to take a nap. I wasn't going to, but then Master made it an order," said Ahsoka. _He also said I should lock my door and keep my lightsaber and commlink nearby_, she thought with almost tangible annoyance. Although she was wide awake, she made no move to turn the lights on, and Nook didn't say anything about it.

"I guess now would be a good time, then…" Nook said with hesitation. He pulled his helmet off, revealing the worried expression on his face. Ahsoka felt the sadness come off of him through the Force, which immediately worried her.

"Nook, what happened? Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, the concern loud and clear in her voice.

Nook couldn't help but feel touched that Ahsoka actually cared about him, when Rex was ready to wring his neck. Just then, he remembered that he had been running away from Rex. _I wonder why he hasn't caught and killed me yet_, Nook wondered to himself.

"Well, actually, I have something important to tell you—Ahsoka…" Nook began carefully.

"Yes…" Ahsoka said, studying him carefully. She could feel dread building up inside him, a feeling she did not like.

"I…I'm being transferred to a different company," Nook rushed out.

"What? Transferred? Why?!" Ahsoka was not ready for something like this.

"I…I don't know, Ahsoka," Nook said, flinching lightly at her loud voice.

"I can't believe you're…" Ahsoka put a hand against her forehead, sitting back against her bed. "Wait…" horror dawned on Ahsoka. "When are you leaving?"

"Later today," Nook replied, seeing the hurt look on Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka had considered them friends, even though she wasn't sure how Nook felt about their relationship. Although she was confused as to why Nook was always so awkward around her, she really liked him.

_I am going to kill those two!_ Ahsoka thought, seething within her head.

"So, I just wanted to say my goodbyes before I left," Nook said quietly. Even in the dark, Ahsoka could see the completely pained look on his face.

"I'm not going to let this happen," Ahsoka said determinedly, jumping up from the bed. Just before she stormed past Nook in order to give Anakin and Rex a piece of her mind (and lightsaber), Nook put his hand up.

"Wait, I have something else to tell you…" Nook swallowed, then bit his lip. He was suddenly feeling even more nervous than before. His heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest, and his fingers twitched by his sides.

"Yes Nook?" Ahsoka asked, getting worried all over again.

Nook contemplated not saying anything, but thought against it. "Well…"

* * *

Rex stood at attention, trying very hard not to begin fidgeting. His imagination at what Nook and Ahsoka could be doing in her quarters was starting to make him sick and antsy.

"Anakin, honestly speaking, your plan sucked," one Jedi—Kiki, as Rex remembered—said bluntly. He also remembered that she wasn't very fond of Anakin.

Rex agreed whole-heartedly with her.

"I can't help but agree with Kiki on those grounds, Anakin," Obi-wan's hologram said. "Going in for a full-on attack is not a very coordinated—or smart—strategy."

"Aw, not you too, Master!" Anakin said, distraught. "Hey, we completed the mission!"

"Yeah, we completed it," Kiki said, before any of the others could get in a word. "We completed it after we called in reinforcements and completely changed our battle strategies!"

She was obviously not in a good mood at the moment.

And, to be fair, neither was Rex.

Rex's OPBBS (Over Protective Big Brother Senses) was starting to pick up on Ahsoka's feelings, how sad and confused she was.

_No! _Rex thought in dismay. _She can't be feeling confused! I can't let that—_

"Rex, can you tell me what exactly was wrong with my battle strategy?" Anakin asked Rex, snapping him out of his panic-attack and putting him on the spot.

"Everything!" Masters Windu, Kenobi, and Jorani (Kiki) yelled.

Anakin looked to Rex for back up.

"I would have to say, General Skywalker, that this was not the best of your plans, in my opinion," Rex said hesitantly. _Yes_, he thought wryly, _of your dive-in-head-first-and-hope-for-the-best plans and strategies, this one was not your finest._ Rex thought back to that ruffian "Nook"—Rex was sure that wasn't his real name—running out of the small room and heading straight for Ahsoka's quarters.

Anakin could feel the frustration coming off of Rex, but he would have to ask him about it later—he was too busy trying to win an argument with Kiki. Anakin was worried about Ahsoka, but he was sure that if she felt the need to castrate that offensive ruffian, she would do so as necessary with her lightsaber.

_I hope she makes it painful_, Anakin thought.

* * *

Nook shifted in his place, unsure of how to proceed.

"Nook, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Ahsoka said softly, moving closer to Nook.

Nook sighed, and decided to move on with it. "Ahsoka, I know that Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments—that it's against your Code. And, I know that my chances with you are very slim, but I wanted you to know that…that I love you."

Ahsoka's breath caught in her throat. She could barely concentrate on anything else around her. _Nook loves me?_ She thought in wonderment.

"Ahsoka, if I could protect you every day of my life, I would. I've sworn to myself that I wouldn't let you get hurt if I had anything in my power to stop it. I know that this kind of thing is not permitted by the Jedi…" Nook sighed and averted his eyes. "But, you should know that—even if you die—there is someone in this war who cares about you, on and off the battle field."

"Nook…" Ahsoka let her voice trail. Without warning, she ran into Nook and hugged him around his waist.

"A-Ahsoka!" Nook gasped in surprise.

"Thank you, Nook!" Ahsoka said, looking up into his eyes. Her bright smile took up her entire face as she said this.

Nook smiled and briefly hugged her back. "I'm glad you're not upset, Ahsoka."

"Why would I be upset?" Ahsoka asked, pulling back from him.

Nook shrugged, a little sad that she had stopped hugging him.

"My buddies tell me that women are unpredictable," Nook said, feeling slightly more confident around Ahsoka now.

"You got that right," Ahsoka muttered thinking of all of the horrible and unspeakable things she would do to Rex and Anakin once she was close enough.

"I-I guess I should go finish packing now," Nook said a little awkwardly.

"Wait Nook! Don't go yet!" Ahsoka said, before he could turn away.

Quick as a flash, Ahsoka stood on her toes and gave Nook a kiss on the cheek.

"A-Ahsoka!" Nook stumbled back a step, his hand immediately flying to his cheek. Nook's face flushed a deep, mottled red, and Ahsoka couldn't help but snicker at his reaction. Nook smiled as well, albeit he was still dark red. "Thanks," he said softly. "For everything." Suddenly, Nook's wrist comm. began beeping. Nook answered it hesitantly. "Nook here," he said.

"Nook, come down to the hangar deck. Transport's here to pick you up," Rex said, his voice sounding less than pleased.

Nook sighed forlornly and shot Ahsoka an apologetic look. "Yes sir."

"And don't worry about your gear, we have it packed for you," Rex added—not that it helped at all.

Nook got such a pained look on his face, Ahsoka wanted to hug him again—and give Rex a bloody murder.

"Thank you sir," said Nook, his voice barely above a whisper.

At the hangar deck, Rex stood beside Anakin, watching the goings-on of his crew. An LAAT/i stood at one end, awaiting its pick up of special shipments.

"We're here, Master," Ahsoka said, walking up behind them.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said, giving her a tight-lipped smile. "What are you doing here, Snips?"

"I came to see Nook off," she said, crossing her arms and giving Anakin _the look_.

"I thought I told you to take a nap, _Snips_," Anakin said, giving her a warning glance.

"No thanks. I wasn't tired anyway," Ahsoka answered, turning to Nook. "I'm gonna miss you Nook," she said sincerely.

"Likewise, Commander," Nook said, snapping to attention. "It was an honor serving under you." He smiled at her. "Maybe I could get the chance of fighting by your side again?"

Rex's DOPBBS (Demonic Over Protective Big Brother Senses) started kicking in at that particular moment. The glare he gave Nook would have stilled the waters of Kamino, frozen Mustafar, melted Hoth, and turned Mace Windu to a mere pile of Jedi ashes.

Nook ignored Captain Rex and gave Ahsoka one last smile. "Good bye, Ahsoka!" he said.

"Sir, we're ready to take off!" A soldier called from the gunship.

Nook turned on his heel and made his way to the waiting transport.

_Glad to be rid of that ruffian_, Rex thought with some joy. _Maybe now Ahsoka'll be relatively safe. I just have the rest of the three-thousand men on this ship to deal with._

"Actually, I forgot something," Nook said suddenly, only half way to the gunship. He turned around, ran to Ahsoka, and kissed her.

On the lips.

That kiss was by far the greatest moment of Nook's life. Sparks were flying through his entire body, making him feel warm and tingly all over. It would have been a little longer, had Rex not sent evil vibes of imminent death and major pain and agony.

"Hey get back here you little son of a—" Rex yelled, lunging for Nook. Nook turned around and dashed for the gunship.

The 2.5 seconds (Rex was counting) of the kiss was enough to leave Ahsoka breathless.

All of the clones who had witnessed the little exchanged were whooping and hooting.

Ahsoka stepped in the way of the rampaging Rex, stepping on his foot and effectively holding him in place. "Don't worry," said Ahsoka. "It's okay!"

"No, it is not okay, Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, waving his (inactivated) lightsaber in his hand. "He just—"

"Master, I know what he just did!" Ahsoka said, still trying to keep Rex from flinging himself head-first to the departing larty.

"I will have him deported to clean-up crew on Kamino!" Rex yelled. "Stop that ship!"

But, Rex was too late. The gunship had already passed through the protective field into outer-space.

"I need to call that ship back for—" Rex finally managed to break free of Ahsoka's hold on his foot.

"No, Rex!" Ahsoka said, instantly spinning on him. Rex took a step back, not expecting this reaction from Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka—" Anakin said, a warning in his voice.

"I don't get what the matter is with you two!" Ahsoka yelled, completely ignoring Anakin. "Why are you being so over-protective of me?! Nook was my _friend_ and you sent him off the ship!"

"Ahsoka, you need to watch your tone," Anakin said, his voice low.

"Why can't you ever tell me anything, Master? Nook didn't do anything wrong!"

"He did things that he _knew_ were not appropriate for a soldier to do to their Commander," Rex supplied. "He was wrong and he knew it!"

"No, Nook was not _wrong_!" Ahsoka snapped, getting more and more frustrated. "You two are the ones who are wrong! You can't even complete a mission without sending a trooper off the ship, and we all know that we need _more_ troopers, not _less_!" Ahsoka glared directly at Anakin and Rex.

"Ahsoka, we will finish this talk later," Anakin said, his tone holding no room for argument. He eyed the troopers around them that were pretending not to listen to their argument.

"No, we won't," Ahsoka said. With that, she turned and walked out of the hangar bay.

* * *

**I did not originally intend to end this chapter on such a sour note, but the ideas just came to me. The next chapter is about that "other woman" that Anakin needs to protect, then after that, I have some "deleted scenes" in a sense from War of Monsters. I have absolutely no ideas for chapters after that. Until next time!**

**~AAx**


	12. A New Problem

**And now begins the chapter with the new lady problems *devilish smirk*. This is dedicated to: ACEamazombie, Pinksaber13 (I love your review), Eregnar, CC-2224 Commander Cody, **_**Guest**_**: rubykitty, and Nelsersplitz. And now, onto the chapter…**

* * *

Ahsoka had been giving Rex and Anakin the cold shoulder since that little incident—not so little in Rex's head—with the ruffian.

But Rex had bigger problems on his mind at the moment.

Specifically: how did one flirt with pretty brunette senators?

Surely flirting would make this situation less…tense (for Rex).

Sure, Senator Amidala had been speaking to him, but he couldn't tell whether they were "flirtatious advances" (it seemed to be all his men could talk about) or normal chit-chat—they weren't trained in that field of etiquette on Kamino.

Was it even right for clones to flirt with women?

Maybe Rex's "Captain" status would make it alright.

Rex looked around Senator Amidala's posh apartment, feeling out-of-place and too big for the humongous couch. He didn't know exactly why he was there—he'd told Senator Amidala it wasn't her fault that he broke his arm.

Just then, the doorbell rang, sending a loud buzz through the apartment.

Rex didn't know whether it was appropriate to answer someone else's door. They'd never had extensive training in etiquette on Kamino.

"I'll get it!" Padmé called from her kitchen. She rushed out to get the door. Rex watched in curiosity as she opened the door.

_What's the General doing here?_ Rex thought, watching their small exchange.

"Hello Padmé," Anakin said jovially, hugging the small senator.

"Anakin!" Padmé said, not expecting his sudden hug. She was smiling, but her voice held a little bit of a warning that wasn't hard for Rex to miss.

Just then, Anakin looked up to see Rex sitting awkwardly on the couch. "Rex! I didn't expect to see you here." Anakin shifted, then moved to the couch where Rex was sitting. "What happened to your arm?"

"Broke it, sir. Don't worry, I've been through worse," Rex said, standing to salute him.

"Rex, I told you to stay seated!" Padmé said, rushing over to Rex's side. "I'm sorry, Anakin. It's my fault he broke his arm."

"What exactly went on to make Rex break his arm?" Anakin asked, coming closer.

If Rex didn't know any better, he would have thought that Anakin's body language was becoming a bit hostile. _Nonsense, why would he be hostile toward me?_ Rex thought. Still, though, he couldn't help but wonder…

"Rex came looking for me, because he didn't know where you were," Padmé supplied.

Rex's face flushed as he called to mind the memory. There were so many other, heroic ways he could have broken his arm…

Rex, having been sent by Obi-wan to locate the missing Anakin Skywalker, was sent to the Senate apartments to ask Senator Amidala if she had seen him. As he was walking down the hall, he found Padmé, who asked him if he could carry in some ridiculously large plant to her apartment. Rex, being the polite soldier that he was, agreed to help her, thinking it would just be a simple task.

What he didn't realize, however, was that he had missed a step when carrying the thing down the stairs.

The fall was hard enough to crack his armor, break his arm, and bust his elbow and wrist in the process.

No, falling down a flight of stairs with a giant bush was not the most honorable—or graceful—way to break one's arm.

"No, Senator Amidala. With all due respect, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going," Rex said, trying to say something appeasing to her.

"How could you have seen where you were going with a giant bush blocking your view?" Padmé said, smiling lightly.

_I guess it is your fault, then_, Rex thought wryly. _And who needs such a huge bush anyway?! You're _indoors_—not much space for a garden._

"Hello, Master," Ahsoka said, walking through a guestroom door and stretching her arms above her head.

Anakin resisted the urge to growl. First, his second in command unexpectedly shows up in his wife's apartment. Now, his ornery Padawan is taking naps in guest rooms.

All Anakin had wanted was some alone time with Padmé.

"Hi Snips. What are you doing here?" said Anakin, struggling to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Padmé gave him a look that said he should tone it down.

"So, Ahsoka, is your headache better?" Padmé asked, turning towards Ahsoka a little stiffly.

"Much. Thanks," Ahsoka said, sitting on the opposite end if the couch from Rex.

The awkwardness was only building.

"Rex, again I'm sorry that you got hurt like that," Padmé said, walking to the good-smelling kitchen.

"No, it's fine. I'll just—" Rex stood up to leave.

Like he had anywhere to go…

"I have cookies, if anybody wants some," Padmé said, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Cookies!" Ahsoka sprung up from the couch and bolted to the doorway.

"Rex would you like some?" Padmé asked, looking between him and Anakin.

"O-oh…um….No thank you, I'm fine," Rex said, slightly surprised. He couldn't help it—he'd never been offered cookies before, what was he supposed to do? Was there something special he was supposed to say, or something?

"You sure? Anakin and Ahsoka look like they're about to eat the entire plate." Padmé eyed the two Jedi in her kitchen.

_I guess _one _cookie wouldn't hurt_, Rex thought, standing again to walk to the kitchen.

"I was just starting dinner, if you guys want any," Padmé offered, passing Rex a plate full of cookies.

Anakin's eyes became brighter than stars at the mention of food—specifically, Padmé's food.

_Why does she keep offering me things?_ Rex asked, trying to keep the puzzled expression off of his face. "I'm fine, but thank you." _Was it rude to be refusing so much food?_

"Oh, don't be such a bummer Rex! I'm sure Padmé could use some help in the kitchen. It's the least you can do after you broke her special flower pot." Ahsoka gave Rex an almost venomous look under her smile.

_She is trying to give me hell over this, isn't she?_ Rex thought, shooting her a look as well.

_Yes_, Ahsoka thought in reply to Rex's thought. Rex started, but regained his cool when he noticed that both Anakin and Padmé were watching.

"If there's anything I could do for you, Senator, I'd be glad to help," said Rex, ignoring the look on Ahsoka's face. _That didn't exactly sound right_, Rex thought, frowning slightly. Almost reluctantly, he followed Padmé into the kitchen.

"Have you ever had soup before?" Padmé asked as she stirred an orange liquid in a pot.

The only civilian food he'd had was nuna and salad.

"Um…no, I haven't," Rex answered truthfully. He looked around him for something to do. Before he could ask if there was anything he could do one-handed, he felt someone was glaring at his back. Rex shuddered involuntarily as he snuck a look behind him.

Anakin leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a forced smile on his lips. "Padmé, if you'll excuse us for a moment," he said overly politely. Padmé got a questioning look on her face, but nonetheless left the kitchen.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to be keeping you company for a while. The men are being…men, again," Padmé called to the living room.

"So, Rex…" Anakin said, ceasing leaning against the doorframe.

Uh-oh.

Rex knew that tone anywhere.

Anakin used that calm, cheery voice before he would brightly chew someone's head off.

"Yes sir?" Rex asked, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. The last thing he wanted was to get scolded in front of the good Senator.

"So, I see you broke your arm? How are you feeling?" Anakin tried to ask nonchalantly.

There was absolutely nothing nonchalant about his voice.

Or stance.

Or look in his eye.

Rex felt like he was about to get scolded for something, although he didn't know exactly why.

_Was this not the conversation we were just trying to avoid?_ Rex thought, slightly aggravated. "I'm alright sir." _Yes, it's amazing what painkillers can do for you_.

"Where was Padmé when this happened?" Anakin asked.

That question made no sense it Rex's head, but deciding he didn't feel like getting a court martial from the mood-swingy Jedi Knight, Rex answered. "At the top of the stairs." _Screaming my name._

"Okay, good," Anakin seemed pleased with this information, and proved so by taking a cookie off the plate behind Rex. He chewed slowly.

Rex eyed Anakin, but didn't say anything.

"Are you two done talking? I need to finish dinner now," Padmé said, peeking her head around the door frame.

"Yep, we're done. You and Rex can finish making dinner," Anakin said, before Rex could get in anything.

Rex sighed.

He could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I think I'm trying to push a pairing here.**

**I know, you all probably hate me by now, but I'm sorry. *makes puppy eyes* But I think the people who like What They Do in Their Spare Time have officially pronounced me as dead.**

**On the other hand, that poll is still up, and almost all the choices are tied in some way. I put the poll choice rankings and their summaries on my profile page. If something doesn't change, I'm going to have to take executive rule over this and choose one myself. (Ooh, I sound so mean now). But, other than all that, after this little section of Rex's awkwardness, I only have one idea left before I'm officially out. Anything is welcome.**

**~AAx**


	13. Dinner Drama

**Alrighty, more awkwardness for Rex! The poll will be coming down soon, and I think I'm going to go ahead and post two fics, because I know which one will last longer than the other (meaning, I just happen to have more ideas for one than the other, unless I get a whole bunch of crack-fic worthy ideas from my readers *hint hint*) But, anywho, on to the story! Don't worry, I won't be pushing any Rexmé, just awkwardness for out poor Captain.**

* * *

Rex looked at the thick orange soup bubbling in the pot. Apparently, only rich people ate things of such vibrant and unnatural color.

It smelled nice enough.

"Would you taste this for me, Rex? I never could quite get the recipe right," Padmé said, startling him out of his thoughts.

Rex thought there must be some rule against what he was doing, hanging out in a Senator's apartment with an injury to his shooting arm (Rex was ambidextrous, but he favored his right arm), and eating said Senator's food when he had two days' worth of ration bars on him.

And now, he was making dinner for four.

"I'm not sure if I should—" Rex was seriously considering declining the offer, considering the most he's ever had to eat was bland ration bars, bland ration cubes (as if the cube shape would make it taste better), and water—blue milk, if he was lucky.

Without warning, a spoon was shoved into his mouth.

Despite the fact that the soup had scalded his tongue beyond feeling, and he could barely taste the soup with his tongue like that, the parts that he _could_ taste actually weren't that bad.

"Mmph!" Rex said, swallowing the still scalding soup. "It tastes very good, Senator." Rex smiled at her. _I just wish I could feel my tongue._

"Thank you, Rex," Padmé said, smiling back brightly.

_Is this how people flirt?_ Rex thought curiously, continuing on with their chatty conversation.

"General Skywalker does tend to be a little…_unorthodox_, in a sense. I've seen him try to charm his way out of trouble before. It…doesn't always work." _Especially around certain female Jedi._

"Have you ever tried something like that?" Padmé asked, seemingly amused by their conversation.

"No." _Yes._"I'm not that kind of person." _Which Bliz won't stop teasing me for._

"I'm sure you could be charming if you wanted to be, Rex," Padmé said, looking him in the eye.

Yep, they were definitely flirting right now.

"Well…I've never really tried that sort of thing…" _Who _would _I try it on? My reflection? However handsome, it wouldn't work._

"It's really not that hard once you get used to it," Padmé said, pausing in her cooking for a moment.

Rex would have answered with something slightly cheeky (but still totally respectful), but he could feel that same cold glare at his back behind him.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed, jumping slightly at this sudden reappearance in the doorway. "Do you need something?" _Guilty._

"Well…" Anakin began, shooting not-so-subtle daggers at Rex, "I was hearing a lot of chatter, so I figured dinner was ready." It was obvious Anakin was liking this Rex-and-Padmé-cook-dinner idea less and less.

"Yeah, actually, it's done. Can you get some bowls for me?" _Pretty please?_

Anakin silently walked over to the wooden cabinet and pulled out soup bowls. "Senator Amidala, could I have a word?" _Rex, get your butt out of here._

Rex took his silent cue and fled the kitchen.

He sat beside Ahsoka, who was watching some cheap late-night drama.

"Ashora! I'm in love with you! Let's run away together! Away from this horrible world!" the human male said.

"I can't! You're just a servant! My father would—" the Togruta woman name "Ashora" was so torn at that particular moment.

"But what about us?" the male said, taking her hands in his.

Rex felt cold bristles running up and down his spine.

The male put a finger to Ashora's lips. "I won't let that happen, my love…"

Then began the two-minute kissing scene.

"Can we watch something else?" _Change it now. _Rex was neither ready nor willing to see the amount of tongue that was on the screen.

"Why?" _No. I will make you _suffer_._ Ahsoka kept her eyes glued to the screen, but Rex could see her lekku darkening.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate," Rex said, narrowing his eyes against what was happening on the screen. He really didn't want to see the closet-kissing turn into anything more. "What's it rated?"

"Fourteen." _Lie. _Ahsoka continued to evade eye contact, but, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rex's face flame into bright red. _Yes!_

Now, they were making noises.

"Ahsoka _change the channel_. This isn't appropriate!" Rex was ready to wrestle the remote from the stubborn teenager.

"Why? What's wrong with it, Rex?" she asked all too innocently. She finally made eye contact with him, staring the red captain dead in the eye.

She wasn't seriously going to make him explain this, was she?

Rex could feel himself begin to shrink in his seat, his neck almost instinctively shrinking into his black undersuit. "B-because…well it's just not…because they..." Rex could barely form the words he wanted to; the images on the screen were way too distracting. "They…"

Ahsoka seemed joyous that he was in so much pain. "They…" she prompted, giving him an expectant look.

Thankfully, the holo show cut to commercial.

Rex exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding, feeling all of the heat leave his face.

But a new little dilemma caught his attention—as well as Ahsoka's.

Anakin was speaking in hushed tones to Padmé—or trying to—in the kitchen, all the while making large waving gestures to the living room where Rex sat. His back was turned to the pair in the living room, but Rex didn't need to see Anakin's face to know he was the topic of conversation.

Padmé, on the other hand, seemed much calmer compared to the Jedi. She seemed to be saying something along the lines of _Calm down. You're over-reacting._

Anakin looked as if he were about protest farther, but he got _the look_ from Padmé—and it was the kind only women could pull off.

Ahsoka leaned forward in her seat, trying to hear more of the conversation. Rex immediately put and arm on er shoulder, keeping her from making too obvious a movement. To Rex's slight surprise, she pulled her shoulder away from him, almost shooting him a dirty look while she did so. _Not surprised she hates me_, Rex thought, pulling his hand away. He tried listening in on what they were saying, but the commercial about "Courascant's Crunchy Nutty Bar" was too loud.

Unfortunately, the holo drama decided to come back on at that particular moment.

"Ooh, the show's back on!" Ahsoka said, immediately diverting her attention to the holo.

"Ahsoka, would you please change the channel?!" Rex asked, not liking what he was seeing—or _wasn't _ seeing—on the screen. "You shouldn't be watching this!"

"Why not, Rex?" Ahsoka asked, her voice completely hard. "I'm not seeing anything wrong here!" She glared directly in his direction. "I'm not seeing any men who are acting way too protectively of somebody who is capable of taking care of herself. So far, they haven' completely embarrassed me in public _multiple times _over. They haven't thrown one of my best friends off the ship for feeling something that he couldn't control! These two people can trust each other more than you or Anakin can seem to trust me or some of _your own men_," Ahsoka said loudly, drawing the attention of Padmé and Anakin.

"What's going on?" Anakin said, coming out of the kitchen, Padmé in tow. "Rex what happened?"

Ahsoka only seemed to bristle even more. Abruptly, she stood from where she was sitting beside Rex, gripping the remote in her hand. She tossed it to Rex, not caring where it landed. "Here! Change the channel if you like!"

The small remote bounced off of Rex's bandaged arm, clattering to the ground. He struggled to keep the shocked look off of his face while Ahsoka walked towards the guest room. "Padmé, I'm not feeling well, is it okay if I take another nap?"

"Ahsoka—" Anakin began, a reprimand already forming on his lips. Before he could get anything out, however, Padmé cut him off.

"Sure, Ahsoka. Go ahead." She gave Anakin a look that said _go talk to her. _Anakin made a move to go toward her, but Ahsoka made it obvious by turning her back and almost running to the guest room that she didn't want to be spoken to.

Rex continued to sit on the couch, feeling…_something_. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he knew he was upset about something. Rex sighed and stood. "I think I've over-stayed my visit, Senator Amidala. Thank you for keeping me."

"At least take some of the food with you," Padmé said, handing him a pre-packaged bag.

The soup. Rex had forgotten all about it, and he felt guilty that the good Senator had gone through all of that trouble to make them dinner, and they weren't going to eat it. "Thank you, he said, taking the bag and slipping it in the crook of his good elbow.

Rex sat in his Captain's quarters, replaying the images of earlier over and over in his head. He knew that he should be sleeping, but what Ahsoka said wouldn't stop bothering him. He turned over for the hundredth time in his cot, closing his eyes and sighing. Whatever it was, he would ask her about tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't really mean to end this on such a sour note, but I couldn't help myself. Also, if there are ever periods that seem like I'm generally dead, that means my Internet is down. Normally, in that space of time, I type multiple chapters out of pure boredom. So, expect frequent updates (unless the Internet falls again). **

**The next set of chapters will be even more dramatic than these previous ones, and let's just say a lot will be explained (bet you didn't think I had an actual plan for this fic). Those of you have read/are reading War of Monsters will already be familiar with the planet of Verocia. Don't groan, I promise it'll be good. But, if you want to know the full story, you'd have to read that other fic, because there is no way I'd be able to fit it here. I actually took this from that fiction because it wouldn't have fit very well there. After this little "arc", I will have officially run out of ideas, unless I do an apology/threat for Nook made by Anakin and Rex—and maybe a Lux thing (drabble), I dunno. By this point in time, almost all ideas are accepted, so if you've ever had something that might work for this, I'll see if I can work it out.**

**~AAx**


	14. Verocia Arc- Part 1

**I'm not gonna lie, I've been putting this off until now. This takes place in Verocia, in the exact same universe as my other fic War of Monsters—and basically the same times. But, enough of stalling, on to the fic. Oh, and there'll be a lot of drama in this arc. And, as usual, I have exaggerated reactions/feelings in this.**

**Get ready for a slightly fluffy Rex.**

* * *

Ahsoka stepped onto the landing platform of the secondary palace, shouldering her pack. So far, she wasn't seeing anything wrong with it. Verocia was a beautiful planet, with lots of colors. The sun warmed Ahsoka's face as she looked to the large palace before her.

But that wasn't what she had her eye on.

Nope, she was too busy looking at the two servant boys helping to unload the gunships.

And they were _very cute_ servant boys.

One of the servant boys made eye contact with her, giving her a bright smile before he turned back to one of the crates.

"Come on Ahsoka," Rex said, stepping off of the gunship. On the entire ride to Verocia, Rex had gotten stiffer and stiffer, and now it was as if he didn't want to speak at all.

_I guess that's partly my fault_, Ahsoka thought a little guiltily. Right then Ahsoka decided that she would try to make it up to Rex, starting with speaking with him after her four day silence.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah?" Rex looked down at Ahsoka. He seemed a little stunned that she was speaking to him after four days of cold silence. He was sure she hated him. _Teenagers_, Rex thought wryly.

"Do you…want to talk about what happened last time?" Ahsoka asked, but then immediately regretted it.

Rex's back stiffened. _Probably not the best question_, she thought guiltily. "Nothing you need to worry about, Ahsoka," he said, keeping his head forward.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the two cute servant boys waving to her. And, true to his over protective form, a growl was beginning to form in the back of Rex's throat.

Ahsoka looked to Rex, wondering what it was that had happened two years before that had him so upset.

**Several Hours Later**

Rex hated civilian clothing. Either it was too tight, or it was too loose—and it _always _itched in the most uncomfortable places possible.

He could tell Ahsoka was slightly amused by his uncomfortable stage.

_Why exactly were we sent out for fruit again?_ Rex thought in slight annoyance. _Oh yeah, to get a view of the area._

But of all things, did it have to be fruit? Rex had never even heard of half the things they were buying.

"You okay, Rex?" Ahsoka asked, giving him a side-long glance.

Rex almost jumped; he still wasn't used to hearing Ahsoka's voice. The entire time he'd assumed it was one of Ahsoka's mood swings—that kind of thing seemed to happen regularly.

Luckily, he knew what to watch out for so she didn't ultimately bite his head off.

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine. Why?" Rex asked, warily watching the people go by. He wanted to make sure they weren't being followed by those two servant boys.

Ahsoka accepted the bag of fruit from the male seller. He winked at Ahsoka, and while she accepted it gracefully, Rex made a face that said he would rip the seller's throat out and feed it to rabid nexus.

The seller sputtered, muttering something about "checking things in the back". He disappeared behind a curtain.

Rex had a satisfied smirk on his face, whistling a happy tune in his head. He saw the look of fear on the seller's face, and he enjoyed it.

What he didn't see was the woman who was standing behind him until they had slammed into each other.

Her basket of fruit fell onto the ground, sending the food rolling across the paths of carts.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you—" _Dik'ut! _His brain screamed. _She doesn't understand._ So Rex, ever prepared for the unlikely, apologized in the native Verinese.

"It's okay. It was my fault," she said in Basic.

_Dik'ut!_

Rex could feel a blush creep up his neck. He scrambled for the fruit before the woman could notice. Rex's hand reached for the same fruit that the woman's did, their finger tips brushing together. He looked into her bright green eyes with specks of dark green and gold in them.

She was _beautiful_.

"Are you two just gonna keep staring at each other, or are you gonna help us pick up these fruit?" Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms.

Rex looked to shoot her a dirty look, but something beside her caught his eye first.

_Servant boy._

Rex was close to growling again before he realized that the beautiful woman was still watching.

"I'm sorry about that," he said quickly, reaching for another fruit on the ground.

A cart instantly rolled over the over-ripe fruit, spilling red juice everywhere.

Rex yelped, falling back on his hands and butt.

Behind him, he heard the woman giggle.

_Dik'ut dik'ut dik'ut!_ he mentally screamed.

Rex shot up to his feet, dusting off his pants and helping the beautiful woman up. After he released her hand, his entire body felt almost…tingly. More blood rose to Rex's cheeks.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Kanari," the woman said, picking up her basket.

Rex almost didn't hear her. "O-oh…um…" for the scariest of seconds, Rex forgot his name. "My name's…Rex." That was his name…right?

Kanari giggled and walked away, servant boy in tow.

Rex sighed, his heart beat finally returning to a safer pace. He turned to see Ahsoka giving him a strange smile. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She didn't say anything, just continued smiling. He could hear her chuckling under her breath.

Rex made a mental note to not get on her bad side that day. "Come on, let's start heading back," he said, walking toward the palace.

Ahsoka could see that his cheeks had started flaming again. _Who would have thought that Rex would be one to fall in love?_

"If you keep smiling like that, I'm going to have to speak with General Skywalker about you," Rex said, keeping his face forward. He didn't have time to deal with crazy teenaged girls—he had other problems.

First: Servant Boy was obviously trying to find an opening to get to Ahsoka, and Rex would rather have to deal with over-exuberant Zeltron women than have that happen to her.

Second: He was pretty sure that Kanari had poisoned him when their hands brushed together. His face was burning, his heart racing, and her face wouldn't stop appearing in his mind.

* * *

**I know, I'm late, and for that I'm sorry. I also know that this chapter is uncharacteristically short, but if I wrote for too long I would end up making it as dark as War of Monsters. This is more of an introduction than anything else. I need ideas and names for children/clones—I know how I'm going to end this, but I don't know what to do until then. Until next time!**

**~AAx**


	15. Verocia Arc- Part 2: Hips Don't Lie

**Yeah, last chapter was more of an introduction, like a drabble, by my standards. I think I'm getting back my feel for writing more humorous fics, since War of Monsters is definitely a much darker story. This one *should* be better. My OCs are joining this little fiasco (Bliz and Danda).**

**I am afraid Rex has officially lost it in this one.**

* * *

Rex couldn't pretend that the two teenage girls—Ahsoka, and Kiki's Padawan Danda—weren't talking about him. They kept shooting him looks and laughing behind their hands.

Teenagers were _weird_.

Rex could see that he wasn't the only one having trouble; Bliz seemed to be trying to keep the servant boys off of Danda, and he wasn't having much luck with it.

On more than one occasion, Bliz had threatened to gut the two teens and leave their remains hanging from a pole.

And, on more than one occasion, Rex had to prevent him from actually doing so.

"Ugh…I don't like this…" Bliz grumbled to himself. "I don't like this _at all_."

"And you think I do?" Rex asked sarcastically. What he was seeing wasn't exactly pleasing.

The teenagers had decided to "chat" with each other, but it seemed more like flirting than anything else.

There was certainly a lot of giggling going on.

Bliz began to take steps toward one teen in particular.

"Do you think you could show us around sometime?" Danda asked the older boy.

"Actually, I think that'd be a great idea," he answered, moving closer to her.

"Danda," Bliz appeared behind the older teen boy. "General Jorani wants you, something about catching up on training." That wasn't true. His statement couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Danda sighed, but got up from the crate she was sitting on. "Alright. I'll be back," she smiled and sauntered away.

_Don't count on it_, Bliz thought. Danda turned around fast enough to shoot him a look, and continued on to find her Master.

"Ahsoka, General Skywalker needs you as well," Rex said, giving her that you-can't-argue-with-me look.

"Fine," Ahsoka stood from her crate and went to follow Danda.

Good, they were gone.

The interrogation could begin…

"What do you think you're doing?" Bliz said, immediately whirling on the two teens.

"Um…talking," the first said.

"Oh really?" Rex asked, not liking what his over-protective big brother senses were telling him.

"Um…yeah, pretty much," he answered, giving Rex a strange look.

"What's your name?" Bliz asked him.

"Derim," he said, not liking the cold demonic glare he was getting from Bliz.

"You can't talk to her anymore," Bliz said, almost biting off the end of his sentence.

"What? Why not?" Derim seemed more pissed than anything else. "I'm eighteen; I can talk to who I want to."

"But you can't talk to Danda," Bliz said.

"And you can't speak to Ahsoka," Rex said, eyeing the younger servant boy.

"You can't tell Sar what to do," Derim said defensively.

"I'm not really seeing what the problem is here," Sar said in his own defense. "So far, I haven't done anything wrong."

"_You spoke to them_," Rex said, dangerously close to losing his cool.

He couldn't lose his cool. He was Captain of the 501st.

If word got out that a veteran captain of the war had lost his cool and brutally murdered to teenage boys on a neutral planet, Ahsoka would never let him live it down.

Besides, what would that pretty lady think if he did that?

Bliz, on the other hand, had different ideas…

Roughly, he grabbed both boys' dark hair, leading them over to a wall. Bliz was about to give them a serious thrashing.

Rex was torn between watching or being a good person and preventing Derim and Sar's murders.

"You two had better shut your face holes, or I will put a new one in the both of you, _you got it_?" Bliz asked, his voice reaching a new level of dangerously low.

Bliz was notorious for being unpredictably violent.

Rex walked up behind Bliz to make sure he didn't do too much damage.

"Are we clear?" he asked, shooting them venomous daggers.

"Y-yes sir!" they answered simultaneously.

"Good," Bliz said, smiling brightly. He stepped back from the wall, letting go of the boys' hair. "Well, I'm glad we had this little chat."

Rex couldn't help but groan.

"Let's hope this kind of thing doesn't happen again," Bliz said cheerily. "For your sake."

**The Next Morning**

Rex watched Kanari work her magic in the kitchen. She was a good cook, a _very _good cook, but he didn't let that distract him from his current dilemma.

Particularly, Sar.

It was kind of hard, however to focus on his menacing thoughts when Kanari was singing while she worked.

Her hips swayed whenever she sang, and Rex felt that—

_Shut up! Don't go there!_ He mentally kicked himself. Anytime he started thinking things like that, his heart beat sped up, and his face flushed.

He must have been poisoned.

_Yep, definitely poisoning_, Rex reasoned within his head. _That's why I'm feeling these things._ If he was poisoned—which it most likely was—then he would have to talk quietly with Cord, the head medic.

He'd gone to Cord before, this wouldn't be the first time.

And each time, Cord would just "smile" (he wasn't a very emotional person) and tell him he'd be fine.

Rex felt his skin begin to prickle and heat up. He looked up to see Kanari watching him. Rex's heart almost completely stopped beating.

He'd forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Are you okay?" Kanari asked, concern lacing her accent.

_Such a nice accent…_Rex thought absently. "Yes, I am fine." _Way to sound like a droid, Rexster…_

"Alright, because I thought I heard a choking noise for a moment. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kanari smiled at him, her extremely soft looking lips stretching.

_Of all the palaces she had to work in, why'd it have to be this one?_ Rex thought, his face beginning to heat up to extreme temperatures.

Kanari giggled at his redness and turned back to the stove top. "What kind of flamjas would you like today?"

He'd been asked this question before. It shouldn't have been so hard to answer.

But her hips…

"Um…I liked the fruit ones," Rex said haltingly. _You idiot! The fruit was your _least_ favorite!_ His mind screeched at him.

If only she hadn't poisoned him, he would have figured that out.

"Fruit flamjas it is!" she said, humming some tune or other. She was aware that Rex was watching her.

_You need to cut this out!_ His inner drill sergeant yelled. _A Captain of the 501__st__ does not react to females like this! You've spent a week on Zeltros, you should have better self-control by now!_

But…her _hips_…

Rex heard a snicker from his left, where the entrance to the kitchen lay.

Bliz stood (also shirtless) giving Rex a cheeky grin as he walked in.

"Good morning, Kanari," Bliz said, taking a seat by Rex and nudging him in the ribs.

Rex snarled but said nothing.

"Good morning Bliz," Kanari said without turning around. She wasn't sure if she would have the courage to.

There were two shirtless men in her kitchen.

"The food is almost ready, in case you two were wondering," she said, her hips swishing as she worked.

Rex swallowed, Bliz snickered.

"Hey Kanari," Sar said, walking into the kitchen, Derim in tow.

_Servant boy…_Rex growled within his head, shooting daggers at the two teenagers. Sar flinched and Derim just gave Rex a bright, cheery smile.

Rex would have continued with his assault of dirty looks, but Kanari was eyeing them. "No fights in my kitchen," she said, turning back to the stove.

Rex's face flamed into bright pink as he resettled into his seat.

Just then, Ahsoka walked in, rubbing an eye sleepily as she sat down at the large marble island, Danda close behind.

The two servant boys quickly claimed seats beside them.

Rex could see Bliz visibly stiffen by his side, and he would have done something to calm his comrade had it not been the very obvious distraction (well, obvious to him, at least).

Kanari was still humming, and her hips still swinging.

_Oh man_, Rex thought.

* * *

**I don't even know what to think about this…The entire time I was think of "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. I think this chapter may have given the entire story a stronger "T" rating…**

**So, as you can see, Rex is in fact a hypocrite (as pointed out by many of my reviewers). Definite drama to come up in the later chapters, and I'll reference something that happened in War of Monsters, but I have no clue how to add it in without making this totally depressing. **


End file.
